An Old Legend
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Complete! Sang Ratu telah murka dan dalam sekali tiupan, kota tersebut membeku selama seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Shiho yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang ratu bisa meneruskan atau malah mematahkan kutukan terhadap kota tersebut. Warning: Dark Shiho. M for gore. No lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Snow Queen © Hans Christian Andersen**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Warning:**

 **OC, OOC, Typo(s), EyD, alur kecepetan, and many..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** **An Old Legend"**

 ** _Sang Ratu telah murka dan dalam sekali tiupan, kota tersebut membeku selama seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Shiho yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang ratu bisa meneruskan atau malah mematahkan kutukan terhadap kota tersebut._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Tahu tentang kisah Ratu Salju?" tanya Ayumi ketika Detective Boys sedang berada di rumah Hakase. Shiho menoleh ke arah Ayumi. Detective Boys semakin merapat ke arah Shiho karena Ayumi duduk disebelah Shiho.

"Tidak. Memangnya apa itu?" tanya Genta. Mitsuhiko meliriknya sebal, "Makanya baca buku! Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan makanan!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku akan menceritakan kisah Ratu Salju pada kalian, kok." Lerai Ayumi ketika sudah ada adu pelototan mata. "Snow Queen, ya?"

Ayumi menoleh ke arah Shiho, "Benar, Shiho nee-chan!" dan Shiho mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "aku merindukan Haibara. Shiho nee-chan benar-benar mirip dengan Haibara hanya saja rambut panjang nee-chan yang membedakan."

"Begitu, ya. Aku tidak mengenal Haibara kalian tapi wajah seseorang bisa saja saling memiliki kemiripan dengan wajah yang lain. Lagipula dia pasti akan senang bisa kembali bersama orang tuanya di Amerika." Timpal Shiho dengan nada sedikit sedih. Segera dia tepis emosi tersebut dan kembali fokus ke anak-anak yang baru naik kelas lima sekolah dasar tersebut.

BO sudah hancur dan penawar racun Apotoxin itu sudah ditemukan. Masing-masing kembali ke kehidupannya sendiri dan dia juga mendengar bahwa detektif itu sudah pacaran dengan Ran. Terkadang Shiho selalu bermimpi tentang detektif tersebut. Ya, Shiho menyukainya semenjak menjadi Haibara dan terkadang dia cemburu pada saat Shinichi membicarakan tentang Ran. Shiho tidaklah membenci Ran, gadis itu tidak juga terlalu menyukai Ran. Terkadang wanita berambut pirang tersebut terbiasa bertengkar dengan innernya sendiri ketika memikirkan Shinichi.

Ayumi sibuk menceritakan kisah dongeng karya Hans Christian Andersen tersebut kepada kedua temannya.

'Andai aku bisa menjadi sang Snow Queen, akan kugunakan jurus es itu kepada seseorang yang dulunya mengejekku, membuktikan bahwa aku lebih kuat dan tangguh dari pada mereka, dan juga mungkin akan menghancurkan pasangan Shinichi dan Mouri itu' Shiho memegang gelas kaca yang berukuran kecil itu dan meminum isinya. Setelah Ayumi selesai bercerita, barulah Shinchi datang.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya. Mood gadis itu langsung berubah menjadi jelek ketika bertemu dengannya semenjak dia meresmikan hubungannya dengan Ran. Shiho mendongak dan menatap wajah pria itu dan menjawab dengan nada ketus, "Apapun yang kami lakukan disini sama sekali bukanlah urusanmu."

"Whoa! Tenang Shiho! Aku datang kesini dengan damai." Bujuknya. Shiho memutar matanya, "Pergilah, Kudo-kun."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Shinichi duduk disamping Shiho dan merangkulnya, "Ada apa denganmu, kau menjadi uring-uringan ketika bertemu denganku semenjak satu minggu yang lalu. Kau sakit ya?"

Ayumi hanya cekikikan melihat adegan ini dan menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda mereka berdua. Mitsuhiko hanyalah menatapi kedua anak remaja tersebut dengan pandangan biasa sementara Genta sibuk memikirkan makanan.

Shiho melepas lengan Shinichi yang berada di pundaknya dengan pelan, "Kau pasti tahu istilah gejala pra-menstruasi" Shiho berbohong pada Shinichi bahwa dirinya sedang PMS. Shinichi hanya ber-oh-ria. Shiho geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalian berdua sangat serasi." Ujar Ayumi dengan senyuman yang lebar. Shiho langsung blushing tapi dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya sebelum rona merah itu dilihat orang lain.

"Aku dan dia tidaklah serasi, Ayumi. Kami hanya sekedar teman, tidak lebih. Lagipula Kudo-kun sudah pacar." Ujar Shiho lalu menatap Shinichi sekilas dan akhirnya kembali fokus ke anak-anak tersebut. "Lagipula siapa yang ingin denganmu? Sifatmu saja kelihatannya tidak mementingkan laki-laki."

"Oh, jadi kau menghinaku, begitu?" tanya Shiho yang sudah mulai agak jengkel pada Shinichi sementara lelaki itu bungkam.

"Lagipula, dengan penampilan seperti itu. Kau––"

"Sudahlah, Shinichi nii-chan. Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan jika berkelahi terus dengan Shiho nee-chan. Nanti ujung-ujungnya kalian akan saling suka satu sama lain. Benci bisa menjadi cinta, bukan?" potong Mitsuhiko dilanjut dengan senyumannya.

Keduanya langsung blushing berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ctarr!_

 _Tombak api dilempar dan menembus jendela istana megah tersebut. Rombongan penduduk mendatangi istana megah tersebut dan memasukinya. Tampak Sang Ratu terkejut atas kedatangan mereka._

 _"_ _Ada apa kalian datang kemari?" tanyanya dengan lantang._

 _"_ _Bunuh dia! Dialah yang membawa kutukan badai salju kepada kita!" seru salah satu dari rombongan tersebut. Segera saja rombongan tersebut melempar tombak._

 _Sang Ratu langsung menjadi marah, "Beginikah yang kalian perbuat padaku setelah apa yang kulakukan pada kalian?"_

 _"_ _Bukan aku yang menciptakan badai salju!" serunya. Tombak tetap terlempar hingga salah satu mengenai jantungnya. Darah merembes keluar dari mulut Sang Ratu._

 _"_ _K-kalian...telah...membuatku..m-marah. S-sekarang ras..akan a-akibatnya!" serunya terbata-bata tapi masih lantang dan berwibawa. Sang Ratu pun mengangkat tongkat kristalnya tinggi-tinggi dan cahaya sewarna aurora pun muncul dari atas langit dan petir-petir bergemuruh. Sang Ratu amat murka._

 _"_ _TELAH AKU KUTUK KOTA MAGGIESHIER DALAM KEBEKUAN DAN PENDERITAAN SELAMA BERABAD-ABAD HINGGA SEORANG REINKARNASIKU AKAN MENERUSKANNYA!"_

...aaaarrrrkgh!

Hakase datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan membangunkan Shiho. Gadis itu terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya. Segera dia mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja di samping ranjangnya. Mimpi buruk itu benar-benar nyata di dalam pikiran Shiho.

"Aku bermimpi buruk, Hakase." Ujar Shiho lemah. "Kau mimpi apa hingga sampai berteriak-teriak?"

Shiho pun menceritakan mimpi tersebut pada Hakase dan pria tua tu akhirnya menenangkan Shiho. Dia kembali tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TENG TENG TENG

Suara lonceng jam istirahat telah tiba. Ran menghampiri gadis itu dengan raut ceria disertai dengan gandengan tangan bersama Shinichi. Dalam hati dia merasa muak.

"Miyano-san, kau mau ke kantin bersama kami?" tanya Ran, Shiho mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya menuju ke kantin bersama ketiga orang itu. Shiho berada dibelakang kedua orang yang tengah kasmaran itu.

'Cukup dengan memandangnya saja dari belakang pun aku sudah bahagia,' Batinnya sambil memandang punggung Shinichi. Mereka telah sampai di kantin dan duduk di salah satu meja. Shinichi menyadari ada yang aneh dari Shiho. Hari ini tidak ada sindiran atau ejekan yang keluar dari bibir ranum gadis itu.

"Kau sangat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Shinichi lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Shiho. Shiho menepisnya dengan halus, "Aku sama sekali tidak sakit."

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" kali ini Shiho tidak menjawab. Shinichi langsung tahu penyebab pucatnya tubuh Shiho, "Ceritakan padaku!"

"Kau pasti akan tertawa ketika mendengarnya." Ujarnya bosan. "Tidak. Aku janji aku tidak akan tertawa."

"Aku bermimpi kau ditabrak oleh nyamuk dan akhirnya mati dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang teracung." Dia tidak ingin ditertawakan oleh lelaki itu. Shinichi langsung menatap Shiho dengan malas, "Haha! Lucu sekali, Shiho. Itu bukan mimpi buruk namanya."

Mereka pun akhirnya memakan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Orang-orang berlarian keluar dari istana dan meninggalkan Sang Ratu di balkon istana dengan darah yang berceceran. Rombongan tersebut memang telah sampai ke kota mereka tapi tidak secepat itu. Sang Ratu menghembuskan napasnya dan kota tersebut membeku dalam sekejap. Tidak ada musim semi ataupun musim panas dan musim gugur, hanya ada musim salju yang menghampiri kota Maggieshier. Kutukan telah dimulai. Tak lama, tiga orang pelayan istana menghampiri Ratu mereka yang sekarat._

 _"_ _Yang Mulia, saya mohon...anda tidak boleh mati." Ujar salah satunya dengan air mata bercucuran. Ratu tersenyum, "Ada kalanya dimana aku harus mati, Lavenda."_

 _"_ _Kumohon, Yang Mulia." Yang lainnya lagi memohon._

 _"_ _Lavenda, Helena, dan Aqua. Kalian a-adalah pelayan setiaku, kuberikan hadiah berupa keabadian hidup atas kesetiaan kalian. R-rawat istanaku hingga reinkarnasi d-diriku datang." Sang Ratu pun memeluk mereka bertiga dan cahaya kebiruan muncul dari tubuh sang Ratu. Sang Ratu akhirnya terbujur kaku_

Shiho terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu lagi. Sudah satu minggu semenjak mimpi itu datang dan selalu sama. Shinichi bahkan mengira dirinya sakit ketika minggu lalu. Dia melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul enam pagi dan dia harus berangkat ke sekolah satu jam lagi.

Liburan musim panas sudah akan tiba dan saatnya untuk membicarakan kegiatan liburan. Saat itu adalah jam istirahat dan Shiho bersama yang lainnya sedang membicarakan rencana liburan.

"Bagaimana jika kita menginap di salah satu vila di Osaka?" tanya Sera. Shinichi menggeleng, "Sudah terlalu mainstream, Sera."

"Bagaimana jika mendaki gunung?" usul Ran. Yang lainnya setuju dan akhirnya dimulailah petualangan.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Diadaptasi dari kisah Snow Queen karya Hans Christian Andersen.**

 **Fic pertama ber-genre fantasy. Fic ini juga sedikit berkaitan dengan Snow Queen alias Ratu Salju. Nama dan letak gunung yang mereka akan tuju gak disebutin kan? Haha! Aku males search. Tentang kota Maggieshier, itu asli ngarang.**

 **Sekian!**

 **Review ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Snow Queen © Hans Christian Andersen**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Warning:**

 **Dark Shiho, OC, OOC, Typo(s),EyD, alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, and many..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** **An Old Legend"**

 ** _Sang Ratu telah murka dan dalam sekali tiupan, kota tersebut membeku selama seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Shiho yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang ratu bisa meneruskan atau malah mematahkan kutukan terhadap kota tersebut._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Rencana mendaki gunung telah disetujui. Orang-orang yang ikut adalah Shiho, Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Sera dan Kazuha. Saat ini mereka telah beristirahat dan bintang bertaburan dengan indah di langit. Api unggun menyala-nyala di depan mereka. Shiho sedari tadi diam menatapi pasangan ShinRan tersebut. Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan pasangan tersebut. Sera menghampirinya.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Miyano." Ujar Sera lalu duduk disamping Shiho. "Aku bersemangat, kok. Aku hanya tidak mood untuk beranjak dari api unggun."

"Indah bukan kedua pasangan tersebut?" ujar Sera ceria sambil memperhatikan ShinRan. Suasana sedang romantis saat itu tapi bagi gadis itu tidak. Entah mengapa dia sudah lelah dengan semua permainan ini dan segera mengeluarkan apa yang mati-matian dipendamnya di dalam sukma.

Penderitaan.

Itu yang dia ingin keluarkan. Penderitaan cinta itu seolah tak ada habisnya merasuki jiwa yang kesepian itu. Ingin rasanya dia melampiaskan semuanya. Melampiaskan penderitaan itu. Dia ingin berhenti. Berhenti dari semua ini. Berhenti bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja ketika melihat pasangan itu sedang merasakan cinta dari diri masing-masing. Berhenti lalu akhirnya menutup mata dan berhenti mempercayai emosi tersebut.

Shiho Miyano sekarang tidak ingin mengenal yang namanya cinta.

Inner gadis itu menjerit dan meraung kesetanan dalam dirinya seolah-olah dia adalah monster. Dia tidak ingin sakit hati lagi.

"Aku ingin tidur. Bangunkan aku jika ada sesuatu yang sangat penting." Tutup Shiho lalu merapatkan selimut dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Aku juga, deh. Aku mengantuk. Selamat malam, guys!" timpal Sera lalu tertidur bersama Shiho. Kedua pasangan tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku selama ini?" teriaknya diiringi dengan isakan Sang Ratu._

 _"_ _Harmony, aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua. Aku––"_

 _"_ _Aku apa?! 'Aku bercinta dengan wanita lain yang merupakan kekasih gelapku dan melupakan Harmony yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintaiku dengan tulus'? Itu yang kau ingin jelaskan, bukan?" potong Sang Ratu dengan air mata yang menganak sungai._

 _"_ _Untuk apa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepadaku jika nyatanya kau mencintai Belazenne?" tanya Sang Ratu._

 _"_ _KAU PEMBOHONG, LEOR! KAU PEMBOHONG!" tambahnya. Dengan murka Sang Ratu menunjuk Belazenne dan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu membeku dengan raut wajah kesakitan dan napas yang tertahan. Sang Ratu menggerakkan telunjuknya ke atas dan tubuh Belazenne yang membeku menjadi hancur layaknya pecahan kaca beling. Sang Ratu berlari dan mencekik Leor dengan kuat. Tubuh Leor terbujur kaku tak bernyawa._

Shiho terbangun dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Mimpi itu selalu datang selama satu minggu ini dan selalu sama. Tentang Maggieshier, Harmony The Dark Ice Queen, ketiga pelayan Harmony yang benar-benar loyal, istana megah dan kutukan kota Maggieshier. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi wajah Harmony benar-benar sama persis dengan wajah Shiho. Sekarang benar-benar aneh.

'Sekarang baru pukul setengah enam pagi.' Batinnya lalu segera mencari sungai karena tubuhnya sudah agak bau.

Shiho akhirnya menemukan sungai tersebut dan letaknya tidak jauh dari tenda. Segera dia melepas pakaiannya dengan anggun dan mulai menceburkan diri ke air. Dinginnya air sungai membuat Shiho merasa segar. Lagipula ini baru pukul setengah enam dan teman-temannya pasti akan bangun pukul tujuh sehingga itu membuat Shiho bebas melakukan apapun di sungai tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya. Sesudah mandi dia memakai pakaian gantinya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Teman-temannya sudah bangun.

"Jika kalian ingin mandi, ada sungai di dekat sini." ujarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Shiho sebenarnya tidak bisa melupakan mimpi tersebut dan mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata di kepalanya. Heiji yang melihat itu pun langsung menghampiri Shiho, "Apa yang terjadi padamu. Dari tadi kau terlihat tidak tenang."

"Aku bermimpi buruk dan mimpi itu selalu sama." Ujarnya sedih, "sudah satu minggu aku mengalami mimpi ini. Tentang Si Ratu Salju yang kejam, Maggieshier dan kutukannya yang seolah menghantuiku setiap malam. Isinya tetap sama."

"Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami." Ujar Heiji sambil mengelus pundak Shiho. Gadis itu pun mengatur napasnya dan menceritakan tentang mimpi tersebut terutama tentang kota terkutuk itu.

"Maggieshier, ya?" ujar sebuah suara yang halus ketika Shiho baru saja selesai menceritakan tentang Maggieshier. Seorang wanita kira-kira berusia 20 tahunan berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Tampak ketiga orang detektif yang berada di sekitar Shiho mendadak curiga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shinichi dengan waspasa, wanita cantik itu tersenyum, "Tenanglah anak muda, aku datang dengan damai."

Wanita itu duduk di depan Shiho. Wanita itu terlihat aneh dengan gaun metalik berwarna abu-abu dengan rambut hitam panjang yang disanggul dan mahkota perak yang berada di puncak kepalanya. Dia seperti...ratu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Rainna." Ujarnya dengan nada berwibawa. Wanita tersebut benar-benar berwibawa.

"Yang kau katakan tentang terkutuknya Maggieshier memanglah benar, anak muda. Sebelum dikutuk, Maggieshier benar-benar kota yang indah dan damai. Tidak sampai kakak menjadi jahat,"

"Kakakku yang tertua amatlah cantik dan berwibawa tapi dia dibutakan oleh kebencian dan tidak percaya akan cinta. Orang-orang menjulukinya dengan sebutan 'The Dark Ice Queen',"

"Ada sebuah gua yang akan muncul dan gua itu hanya akan terlihat oleh orang-orang tertentu. Gua itu adalah portal menuju Magixian. Ada sebuah batu besar ajaib yang akan mengatakan kebenaran jika diminta dan itu berletak di dalam gua,"

"Gua tersebut adalah jalan menuju Maggieshier. Jika kau ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang kota itu, pergilah cari gua itu."

Rainna tersenyum dan menatap Shiho, 'Kau sangat mirip dengannya, Young Lady.'

Shiho terdiam dan berpikir. Rainna menyebutkan tentang Maggieshier juga The Dark Ice Queen lalu mengaku sebagai adik sang Ratu, jadi...apakah Maggieshier dan The Dark Ice Queen itu nyata? Rainna berdiri lalu merapikan gaunnya yang sedikit kotor karena bersentuhan dengan tanah lalu berbalik dan–

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi, young lady?"

"Apakah Maggishier dan The Dark Queen benar-benar nyata?"

Rainna tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, young lady. Karena disitulah kota kekuasaan kakakku."

Rainna pun meniup serbuk abu-abu yang entah bagaimana caranya langsung berada di genggaman wanita itu dan menghilang perlahan-lahan. Sinar matahari telah mengenai tubuh mereka masing-masing. Shiho benar-benar takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mimpi itu bukanlah dongeng belaka, melainkan benar-benar ada. Sekarang dia percaya.

'Bagaimana jika mimpi itu bukanlah sekedar bunga tidur? Pasti ada alasan mengapa mimpi itu selalu sama, bukan?' pikirnya. Dia pun menatap Sera yang masih memegang pundaknya seraya berbicara bersama Ran.

"Kalian masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Rainna, bukan?" tanya Shiho. Sera menoleh diikuti dengan yang lainnya, "Rainna? Siapa itu Rainna? Kami tidak mengenalnya."

"T-tapi dia baru saja pergi dari sini. Tadi dia bersama kita dan menceritakan tentang Maggieshier disini." Shiho mulai bingung dengan sikap temannya. "Tidak, Miyano. Percayalah! Kami disini baru saja mendengar tentang mimpi aneh mu." Sera menatapnya bingung.

Sebuah suara yang baru saja di dengarnya mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku sudah memberi mereka bubuk amnesia. Mereka akan segera melupakanku ketika aku sudah meniupkannya ke mereka,"

Itu suara Rainna. Begitu toh! Pantas teman-temannya melupakan Rainna. Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah! Tentang yang baru saja kukatakan tentang seseorang bernama Rainna, sebaiknya lupakan saja."

Setelah membereskan perlengkapan, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Di perjalanan, dia melihat sebuah gua. Pasti itu gua yang dimaksud Rainna.

"Ada gua disana! Ayo masuk!" seru Shinichi dan yang lainnya mengikuti pemuda itu.

Rainna pernah mengatakan ada batu ajaib di dalam situ dan saat ini Shiho sedang berusaha mencarinya. Gua itu cukup besar dengan jejak tangan yang berada di dinding batunya. Sepertinya jejak tangan manusia purba yang sudah sangat lama. Akhirnya Shiho mendapatkan batu ajaib tersebut. Batu tersebut berkuran agak besar dengan tulisan yang agak aneh dan yang lebih anehnya ia bisa membaca tulisan tersebut.

 _Aku selalu berada di lika-liku kehidupan yang abadi,_

 _Katakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui,_

 _Disitulah kuncinya._

 _Kebenaran._

Setelah membacanya, batu itu langsung mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru dan muncullah seorang arwah wanita cantik dengan surai berwarna turquoise dan mata yang berwarna ungu cerah.

"Halo, namaku Serena. Sang arwah kebenaran."

"Kebenaran apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyanya lalu melayang ke arah Shiho.

"Katakan padaku siapa dan bagaimana kehidupan The Dark Ice Queen!" dan dengan senang hati tangan transparan Serena menggenggam tangan Shiho dan pengelihatan Shiho menjadi putih.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Mengenai 'Magixian', itu adalah dunia sihir yang ditempati oleh lima kerajaan besar dan Maggieshier salah satunya. Kerajaan kecil dan terpencil juga termasuk bagian dari Magixian.**

 **Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku selalu berada di lika-liku kehidupan yang abadi,_

 _Katakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui,_

 _Disitulah kuncinya._

 _Kebenaran._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Setelah membacanya, batu itu langsung mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru dan muncullah seorang arwah wanita cantik dengan surai berwarna turquoise dan mata yang berwarna ungu cerah.

"Halo, namaku Serena. Sang arwah kebenaran."

"Kebenaran apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyanya lalu melayang ke arah Shiho.

"Katakan padaku siapa dan bagaimana kehidupan The Dark Ice Queen!" dan dengan senang hati tangan transparan Serena menggenggam tangan Shiho dan pengelihatan Shiho menjadi putih.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Snow Queen © Hans Christian Andersen**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Warning:**

 **Dark Shiho, OC, OOC, Typo(s),EyD, alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, and many..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** **An Old Legend"**

 ** _Sang Ratu telah murka dan dalam sekali tiupan, kota tersebut membeku selama seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Shiho yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang ratu bisa meneruskan atau malah mematahkan kutukan terhadap kota tersebut._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Semuanya putih. Sangat putih hingga akhirnya pengelihatan gadis itu menjadi jernih dan menampilkan suasana damai desa ala abad pertengahan.

"Itu Maggieshier, kota yang damai ketika Queen Sierra dan King Leonardo melahirkan putri mereka yang ketiga, Princess Seraphinne."

"M-maggieshier? Beginikah kota itu?" tanya Shiho. Serena mengangguk lalu berjalan-jalan sambil melewati kerumunan orang.

"Kita tembus pandang!" pekik Shiho ketika menyadari dirinya menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Serena tertawa, "Tentu saja! Kita ada di masa lalu dan dengan keadaan seperti ini, tak mungkin orang-orang bisa melihat kita,"

"Queen Sierra dan King Leonardo memiliki tiga orang putri. Yang pertama adalah Harmony, si cantik yang pemberani layaknya singa hutan. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk memanipulasi es dan air. Yang kedua adalah Rainna,"

Shiho kembali mendengar penjelasan Serena.

"Walaupun dia tidak secantik dan sepemberani kakaknya, dia sangatlah baik dan kuat. Dia memliki kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan cuaca badai seperti hujan dan petir. Yang ketiga adalah Seraphinne, dia wanita yang kuat dan penyabar. Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan angin,"

"Raja telah memilih pewaris tahtanya. Karena Harmony lah yang sifat kepemimpinannya paling menonjol dan dirinya juga merupakan putra sulung, Harmony menjadi pemimpin Maggieshier. Rainna dan Seraphinne menerima keputusan ayahnya dengan senang hati. Kota Maggieshier menjadi jaya dan aman karena pasukan tentara Harmony yang dilatih dengan keras."

"Ya, Maggieshier menjadi damai tapi tidak saat Seraphinne terkena penyakit keras. Tabib istana sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Seraphinne tapi takdir berkata lain. Seraphinne meninggal menyusul orang tuanya. Harmony sangat sedih atas kejadian itu dan dirinya makin depresi ketika Rainna menyusul adiknya dua tahun kemudian,"

'Jadi yang bicara padaku tentang Maggieshier adalah arwah Rainna' batin Shiho.

"Maggieshier menjadi suram hingga seorang pangeran bernama Leor datang dari kerajaan Redstone dan Leor juga merupakan tunangan Harmony sejak usia lima belas tahun. Semenjak datangnya Leor ke istana, Harmony menjadi ceria dan perlahan menyukai Leor tapi tidak sebaliknya. Leor mencintai wanita lain bernama Belazenne, sahabat Leor sendiri,"

"Pertunangan usia lima belas tahun untuk Harmony dan Leor itu bukanlah atas dasar cinta, melainkan permintaan orang tua. Mereka tidak bisa menolak saat itu. baik, kembali ke sebelumnya. Leor mencintai Belazenne dan begitu juga sebaliknya,"

"Sampai pada suatu malam, Lavenda yang merupakan pelayan setia Harmony mengintip dari balik pintu dan melihat Leor sedang berciuman dengan Belazenne. Lavenda pun––"

"Tunggu! Apakah pada zaman dahulu, bahkan jika bertunangan pun tidak bisa tidur di satu kamar yang sama?" potong Shiho. Serena berhenti, "Tidak. Mereka boleh berbagi kamar jika sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri di Maggieshier."

"Oke, sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh iya!" serunya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Lavenda pun mengadukan hal itu pada Harmony hingga wanita itu mendobrak pintu kamar Leor dan melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata. Harmony langsung marah besar. Dia murka dan menyebut Leor pembohong. Dia pun membunuh Belazenne dan Leor. Special request untuk Leor, Harmony menyuruh pelayannya membuang mayat Leor di devil's hill, tebing dengan ketinggian 200 kaki. Dibawahnya itu adalah laut dengan ombak dan bebatuan yang besar-besar,"

"Semenjak saat itu, Harmony menjadi gelap hati dan tidak mempercayai cinta lagi. karena sakit hati yang mendalam, kekuatannya bertambah dan akhirnya dia menjadi sangat kuat di lima kerajaan di Magixian. Rakyat mulai takut dengannya karena ratu mereka telah menjadi penjahat yang kejam dan haus akan balas dendam sehingga mereka menjulukinya The Dark Ice Queen,"

"Harmony menjadi ratu jahat terkejam sepanjang masa. Dia terbunuh karena dianggap membawa sial dan akhirnya mengutuk Maggieshier dengan musim salju dan kebekuan abadi selama berabad-abad hingga sekarang dan reinkarnasinya akan datang dan meneruskan atau mematahkanya."

Serena berhenti dan duduk di salah satu bangku lalu menatap Shiho dengan mendalam, "Kaulah reinkarnasi dari Queen Harmony, Shiho."

Pelan tapi pasti, kata-kata itu membuat Shiho terbelalak. Dia menatap Serena dengan tidak percaya, "I-itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau pasti berbohong! Itu tidak mungkin!" Serena menggenggam tangan Shiho dan akhirnya pengelihatan Shiho akhirnya memburam dan memutih.

Mereka kembali ke tempat dimana mereka pertama bertemu. Serena hanya tersenyum kepadanya, "Patahkan atau teruskanlah kutukan itu, Shiho. Keputusan ada di tanganmu." Dan arwah cantik itu kembali ke batu ajaib tersebut. Suara Shinichi memanggilnya dari kejauhan disusul dengan suara Ran.

"Disitu kau rupanya! Kami mencarimu dari tadi!" hanya ada kata 'kami', bukan kata 'aku'. Gadis itu berharap bahwa Shinichi lah yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

'Sudahlah, Shiho. Tidak ada gunanya berharap banyak kepadanya!' innernya berteriak.

"Ayo kita kembali!" serunya dan akhirnya Shiho menurutinya. Gadis itu berjalan dalam diam sambil memandangi tulisan-tulisan serta gambar yang berada di dinding gua. Bahasa kuno Maggieshier benar-benar unik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita menginap disini?" tanya Heiji. Shinichi mengangguk lalu mengeratkan selimutnya dilanjut dengan yang lainnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Shiho yang berada di samping kanan nya. Gadis itu memunggunginya.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." Ujar gadis itu pelan dan dibalas oleh beberapa orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan paginya...**

Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Shiho sudah tidak berada di kantung tidurnya lagi. Dia pun meraba-raba kantung tidur gadis itu dan benda itu dingin tanda Shiho telah lama beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Heiji yang juga baru terbangun menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang tidak berada di tempatnya.

"Dimana Shiho?"

Shinichi hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. yang lainnya pun bangun dan menyadari hal yang sama. Segera mereka mencari Shiho.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Heiji. Kazuha menggeleng resah. Shinichi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Dimana kau, Shiho?' batinnya sedih.

"Mengapa Miyano bisa menghilang? Jangan-jangan..." Sera menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Jangan-jangan apa, Sera?" tanya Heiji gelisah.

"Jangan-jangan dia diculik oleh makhluk penunggu gunung ini." Sambung gadis itu. Semuanya terkejut begitu juga Shinichi.

"Benarkah?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Bagi yang menunggu ShinShi, mohon maaf karena ShinShi-nya masih lama. Saya janji saya akan buat ShinShi di chapter-chapter depan. Karena saya lagi banyak tugas, mungkin updatenya jadi agak lama. Tidak ada unsur romance lagi di chapter ini!**

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Heiji. Kazuha menggeleng resah. Shinichi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Dimana kau, Shiho?' batinnya sedih.

"Mengapa gadis itu bisa menghilang? Jangan-jangan..." Sera menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Jangan-jangan apa, Sera?" tanya Heiji gelisah.

"Jangan-jangan dia diculik oleh makhluk penunggu gunung ini." Sambung gadis itu. Semuanya terkejut begitu juga Shinichi.

"Benarkah?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Snow Queen © Hans Christian Andersen**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Warning:**

 **Dark Shiho, OC, OOC, Typo(s),EyD, alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, and many..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** **An Old Legend"**

 ** _Sang Ratu telah murka dan dalam sekali tiupan, kota tersebut membeku selama seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Shiho yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang ratu bisa meneruskan atau malah mematahkan kutukan terhadap kota tersebut._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Paragraf yang di italic adalah potongan kisah masa lalu.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu disini, Sera. Kau membuatku takut." Ujar Ran sambil mencari-cari jejak Shiho.

"Ini semua adalah salahku. Jika seandainya aku tidak mengusulkan naik gunung, Miyano pasti tidak akan hilang." Air mata Ran jatuh dengan deras.

"Berhentilah berbicara seolah Miyano akan mati, Ran! Miyano tidak akan mati!" seru Sera dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh. "Kita sudah mencarinya seharian. Kita perlu tim bantuan untuk mencarinya."

"Aku harap Professor tetap kuat setelah mendengarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shiho-kun? Hilang?" mata Hakase menjadi basah digenangi air mata gara-gara putri angkatnya yang dia sangat sayangi hilang ketika mendaki gunung. "Kami sudah memanggil bantuan untuk mencarinya di gunung."

Shinichi menenangkan Hakase sementara Ran masih terus terisak. Heiji, Sera, dan Kazuha hanya memandang Hakase dengan sendu. Ini tentunya tidak mudah bagi Hakase untuk menerimanya.

 **Tiga hari kemudian...**

Tim SAR menemukan mayat Shiho tertimbun bebatuan dengan luka sobek yang agak besar di bagian betis. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Orang-orang terdekat yang mengathui kematian Shiho langsung bersedih atas kehilangannya gadis itu. Ayumi sangat shock atas kematian gadis yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri juga Mitsuhiko.

Shinichi sekarang sedang berada di depan sebuah gereja. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah orang-orang yang menangis dan hanya berdiam diri menatap sang mayat dengan sedih. Dia pun melangkah masuk dan menatap sang mayat yang sudah di dandan dengan cantik dan terbalut dengan gaun putih polos sampai kaki serta tangan yang dilipat dengan anggun di atas perut. Shiho bagaikan malaikat cantik yang turun dari surga.

Pemuda itu pun segera duduk di dekat Hakase yang tengah terisak. Detective Boys juga hadir agar bisa melihat gadis yang disayanginya untuk terakhir kalinya dalam seumur hidup. Ran menatap Shiho dengan mata yang sangat bengkak akibat menangis selama empat hari berturut-turut.

Upacara pemakaman akan dilaksanakan. Peti ditutup dan akhirnya siap dikuburkan. Yang hadir hanya menyaksikan bagaimana peti itu diturunkan dan kemudian dikubur. Shinichi menaruh sebuket bunga lili putih––bunga kesukaan Shiho––di depan batu nisan bersama foto Shiho yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyum tulus. Satu persatu orang mulai pulang dan makam tersebut mulai sepi. Shinichi yang terakhir berada di makam Shiho.

 _"_ _Mengapa jika selalu ada kau pasti selalu saja ada mayat."_

 _Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan kikuk, "I-iya juga sih." Shiho menggeleng pelan, "Oh iya, aku akan bersekolah di SMA Teitan. Hakase memaksaku."_

 _"_ _Baguslah kalau begitu, kita bisa lebih sering bertemu."_

 _"_ _Terserah kau saja, Murder Magnet!" shinichi terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu dari Murder Magnet?"_

 _"_ _Karena setiap ada kau pasti selalu saja ada mayat. Itulah dirimu, Murder Magnet!" balas gadis itu._

"Kau memang benar sejak dulu, Shiho. Aku adalah murder magnet sampai-sampai kau juga menjadi mayatnya yang ke sekian." Ucapnya sedih lalu berlutut dan mengusap wajah Shiho dalam foto selama beberapa menit dan bangkit lagi.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu. Maafkan aku karena telah lalai dalam menjagamu, Shiho. Aku harap kau bahagia di alam sana bersama keluargamu." Tutupnya lalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semuanya putih dan es mendominasi. Shiho datang dari balik kegelapan dengan gaun putih panjang dan jubah putih yang tebal. Dia membuka tudung jubah tersebut dan menampilkan wajah sedihnya._

 _"_ _Shinichi."_

 _"_ _Shiho, apa itu kau? Dimana aku?"_

 _Shiho tertunduk, "Kau tidak boleh kesini sampai takdir membawamu kesini."_

 _"_ _Apa ini alam baka?" Shiho menggeleng dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis,"Ini adalah dunia lain dimana mimpi-mimpi dapat terwujud dan aku sudah mewujudkan mimpiku."_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau dapatkan disini hanyalah omong kosong. Tidak ada dunia yang seperti itu di dunia nyata." Ujarnya dan Shiho hanya menampilkan wajah sedihnya._

 _"_ _Kau bukanlah Shiho yang kukenal. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Shiho terkejut, "Kau mengira aku orang lain? Aku adalah Shiho Miyano, putri kedua setelah Akemi dari pasangan Atsushi dan Elena Miyano,"_

 _"_ _Tapi sayangnya aku bukanlah Shiho yang dulu lagi. Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, aku mau pulang ke tempatku berada, kerajaanku, tempat dimana mimpiku terwujud."_

 _"_ _Apa yang ingin kau wujudkan?" Shiho tidak menjawab, Shinichi mulai curiga dengan dimana tempat ia berada sekarang, "Jawab aku, Shiho!"_

 _"_ _Kau bahagia tanpaku! Tidak ada lagi yang harus kau lindungi dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan! Kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama pacarmu tanpa ada seseorang yang mengharapkan salah satu dari mereka di belakang mereka!" bentak Shiho dengan air mata yang hampir keluar. Wajahnya menampilkan kebencian._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu tapi kau tidak peka terhadap perasaanku. Ingat ketika kita berkemah bersama pacarmu dan detective boys pada saat kau menjadi Conan? Pacarmu menabrakku dengan sepeda dan aku terlempar juga lututku sobek. Kau benar-benar menolong pacarmu yang hanya lecet di siku dan melupakanku!"_

 _"_ _Aku sangat sedih, kau tahu? Pada saat aku pergi keluar gua untuk berburu, aku tiba-tiba teringat kau dan pacarmu. Segera aku kejar rusa yang kebetulan ada dan ketika aku menagkapnya, aku terpeleset tanah licin dan akhirnya jatuh dari tebing dengan tubuh tertimpa batu gunung lalu meninggal,"_

 _"_ _Dan apa yang kau katakan hanyalah kata 'maaf' ketika kau mengunjungi makamku. Maaf tidak akan cukup untuk penderitaanku karenamu selama tiga tahun, Shinichi! Tiga tahun berturut-turut dan hanya dibalas dengan kata 'maaf' yang kurang dari semenit."_

 _"_ _Shiho, a-aku..."_

 _"_ _Pulanglah Shinichi, disini bukanlah tempatmu." Tutupnya dengan terisak lalu angin menerpa tubuh Shiho. Tubuh Shiho langsung berubah menjadi serpihan salju yang banyak seiring ditiupnya angin._

 _"_ _Shiho..."_

Dan saat itu juga Shinichi terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dia sedang berada di kamar Shiho untuk menenangkan Hakase yang kesepian dirumah tanpa Shiho. Dia menatap sekeliling dan akhirnya menemuka sebuah buku putih dengan sampul kupu-kupu yang berwarna hitam putih. Segera dia buka buku tersebut dan setelah membaca isinya, rasanya dia ingin menangis. Buku itu adalah buku diari Shiho dan catatan terakhir buku itu ditulis lima jam sebelum jam kematian Shiho. Pagi pun tiba dan matahari semakin meninggi. Segera dia menuju ke makam Shiho.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Sekarang aku mengerti betapa kau sangat mencintaiku sebenarnya. Aku memang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Terima kasih telah masuk ke mimpiku dan menyadarkanku." Ucapnya pada makam Shiho yang berada di depannya.

 **SHIHO MIYANO**

 **1978-2000**

 **PUTRI TERCINTA**

Ditatapnya batu nisan yang berada di depannya. Shiho dimakamkan di dekat makam kakaknya, Akemi. Dia akhirnya pergi hingga mendengar suara samar dari angin.

 _Aku akan menunggumu lebih lama lagi..._

Shinichi tersenyum dan akhirnya berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika pulang sekolah, Ran mengunjungi makam Shiho. Sudah tiga minggu sejak kematian Shiho dan semuanya menjadi suram dan sepi tanpa adanya gadis itu. Temannya.

"Maaf aku jadi agak lama mengunjungimu. Aku banyak tugas." Ucapnya sambil berjongkok depan makam gadis itu lalu mengganti bunga lili putih yang layu dengan yang baru dan membersihkan foto Shiho dari debu dengan tisu.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat banyak kesalahan terhadapmu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Shinichi tapi kau membiarkan dirimu sakit hati hanya untuk kebahagiaan kami berdua. Kau rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan semua orang," Ran berucap dengan nada bersalah

"Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri jika kau terus berkorban?" tanyanya.

 _Aku tidak tahu..._

Angin menjawabnya. Suasana menjadi hening setelah suara samar khas wanita itu berbicara lewat angin.

"Aku tahu kau selalu disini. Mengawasi kami semua. Kau tahu bagaimana Professor telah kehilangan wajah cerianya?"

 _Aku tahu..._

"Kau sangat kuat dan tegar, Shiho. Sangat dan melebihi diriku. Kau sangat baik dan tulus walau kau selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain.." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Dia pun berdiri dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu pulang.

Karena dihantui rasa bersalah atas meninggalnya Shiho, Ran menggantung dirinya di kamarnya dan ditemukan telah tewas oleh ayahnya. Semuanya makin suram karena kedua gadis yang disayangi Shinichi telah menyusul ke alam baka. Dia menatap makam Ran dengan sedih.

 **RAN MOURI**

 **1980-2000**

 **PUTRI TERCINTA**

Pacarnya yang seumuran dengannya kini telah menyusul bersama sahabatnya disana. Dia langsung teringat Shiho.

Teringat bagaimana dia menyembunyikan emosinya dengan topeng datarnya.

Teringat bagaimana caranya mengerti dirinya walaupun dirinya telah menutup rahasia darinya.

Tentang bagaimana misteriusnya dia.

Teringat bagaimana dia tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, mengejek, berucap dengan nada sarkastik, meremehkan, sedih, dan tegar.

Teringat bagaimana dia tetap anggun dan cantik walau dia sudah ditutupi debu dan coreng moreng di tubuhnya.

Teringat bagaimana dia bisa sekuat dan setegar itu setelah banyak pengorbanan dan sakit hati demi dirinya dan Ran.

Dia berjalan menuju makam Shiho yang tidak jauh dari makam Ran dan berjongkok di depan makam Shiho.

"Aku merindukanmu. Andai kau masih hidup...aku pasti akan membuatmu lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya." Ujarnya, "Ran telah menyusulmu. Kuharap yang lain juga tidak akan meninggalkanku,"

"Mengapa kau harus berburu rusa pada hari itu? Aku tahu kau punya bakat terpendam dalam hidup di alam liar tapi...kau tidak harus melakukannya demi kami semua. Satu hal lagi,"

Dia berdiri lalu tersenyum, "Jangan pernah melupakanku."

 _Tidak akan pernah..._

Dia akhirnya beranjak dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata ungu pucat sewarna bulan menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Heiji ketika melihat Shinichi baru masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Heiji lalu menutup pintu dan menaruh kunci mobilnya di meja lalu duduk disamping Heiji.

"Sudah lama sekali ya semenjak Shiho pergi. Aku merindukannya." Ucap pria itu. Heiji memandangnya kesal, "Mengapa tidak mengajakku ke makam Shiho?"

"Salahmu sendiri kau tidak bilang." Yang merasa dijawab pertanyaannya pun memasang wajah kesal, "Aku berusaha memanggilmu tapi kau tidak memperdulikan seruanku dan tetap pergi begitu saja. Lagipula aku tidak membawa kendaraan kesini."

"Sudah ada kunci mobil di depanmu sekarang jadi setelahnya terserah kau saja." Timpalnya malas. Heiji tersenyum, "Sampai nanti."

Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu segera menyambar kunci mobil dan pergi taman pemakaman tempat Shiho dimakamkan.

"Halo, Shiho! Ini aku. Aku kembali lagi."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Saya mau bikin Shiho nya gak mati disini tapi ini salah satu bahan penting untuk chapter depan. Kali ini gak ada ShinShi, mohon maaf. Saya akan buat ShinShi di chapter depan.**

 **Kurang panjang ya? mohon maaf karena saya banyak tugas. Jika ada waktu luang, saya usahakan bikin panjang.**

 **Setting time disini adalah tahun 2000, empat tahun setelah seri pertama Detective Conan.**

 **Shiho tidak akan mati karena Ini pairing ShinShi dan Shiho pasti nggak akan mati.**

 **Tinggalkan review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Heiji ketika melihat Shinichi baru masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Heiji lalu menutup pintu dan menaruh kunci mobilnya di meja lalu duduk disamping Heiji.

"Sudah lama sekali ya semenjak Shiho pergi. Aku merindukannya." Ucap pria itu. Heiji memandangnya kesal, "Mengapa tidak mengajakku ke makam Shiho?"

"Salahmu sendiri kau tidak bilang." Yang merasa dijawab pertanyaannya pun memasang wajah kesal, "Aku berusaha memanggilmu tapi kau tidak memperdulikan seruanku dan tetap pergi begitu saja. Lagipula aku tidak membawa kendaraan kesini."

"Sudah ada kunci mobil di depanmu sekarang jadi setelahnya terserah kau saja." Timpalnya malas. Heiji tersenyum, "Sampai nanti."

Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu segera menyambar kunci mobil dan pergi taman pemakaman tempat Shiho dimakamkan.

"Halo, Shiho! Ini aku. Aku kembali lagi."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Snow Queen © Hans Christian Andersen**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Warning:**

 **Dark Shiho, OC, OOC, Typo(s),EyD, alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, and many..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** **An Old Legend"**

 ** _Sang Ratu telah murka dan dalam sekali tiupan, kota tersebut membeku selama seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Shiho yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang ratu bisa meneruskan atau malah mematahkan kutukan terhadap kota tersebut._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Paragraf yang di italic adalah potongan kisah masa lalu.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Halo, Shiho! Ini aku. Aku kembali lagi."

Heiji tersenyum lalu memberikan taburan bunga di makam Shiho.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di alam sana. Kau tahu kan bahwa Ran telah menyusulmu. Aku sangat sedih pada saat kematianmu. Berbahagialah!"

Hari sudah senja dan dia pun segera pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini Shinichi selalu memimpikan Shiho dan tadi malam adalah puncaknya. Itu bukan Shiho, melainkan Harmony Winters. Dia sempat bertanya-tanya siapa itu Harmony Winters yang dapat mengendalikan salju. Tidak ada hasil yang dia cari di mesin pencarian. Melihat sosok Harmony dalam mimpinya membuatnya semakin merindukan Shiho dan dia baru sadar bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta dengan orang kini telah tiada.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Shiho.

'Aku pasti sudah gila bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sudah tiada.' Batinnya lalu menatap lembaran dokumen yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Dia menutup matanya dan bayang-bayang Shiho mulai muncul.

Dia menyambar kunci mobil di meja dan berjalan keluar. Dia akan pergi ke rumah Shiho yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Mobil mulai melaju dan karena tidak menyalakan lampu weser, dia bertabrakan dengan truk minyak. Mobilnya hancur dan sekelebat bayangan Shiho memakai gaun merah di taman bunga dengan senyuman manis dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan anggun tiba-tiba muncul dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat sosok bergaun bulu berwarna putih dengan rambut pirang yang berwarna merah berpendar akibat tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Suara sirene mobil polisi terdengar dan pandangannya menggelap.

Sepasang mata lavender pucat menatapnya senang atas kecelakaan itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Telinganya menangkap suara berat seorang lelaki yang dia kenal betul selama ini. Matanya mengerjap perlahan dan pandangannya sudah mulai jernih. Heiji berada di dekatnya bersama Hakase, Kogoro, Inspektur Megure dan Inspektur Shiratori.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau dirumah sakit, Shinichi." Jawab Hakase. Heiji menatapnya dengan lega, "Syukurlah kau bangun. Kau kecelakaan di jalan dan kau sudah lima hari tidak sadar."

Shinichi terbelalak, "Lima hari? Mengapa bisa selama itu?"

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu kepadamu? Mengapa kau bisa kecelakaan? Sungguh aneh kau tidak terluka sedikitpun padahal kecelakaan itu parah. Para dokter juga mengatakan itu."

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya sekarang."

Setelah semuanya pergi, dia akhirnya tertidur...

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Sambutlah, raja baru kita!" sang penasihat kerajaan menambahkan, "King Leor dari Redstone!"_

 _Semuanya mengikuti ucapan terakhir si penasihat kerajaan dan akhirnya bertepuk tangan. Pesta penobatan berjalan lancar hingga akhirnya dia mengajak seseorang untuk berdansa._

 _"_ _Kau suka penampilan baruku, Bella?" tanyanya pada wanita yang sedang dia ajak berdansa dan si wanita tersenyum, "Kau makin tampan. Aku suka itu."_

 _Setelah berdansa dengan wanita berambut hitam panjang bernama Belazenne, seorang wanita dengan pakaian ratu menghampirinya dan memberi hormat._

 _"_ _Selamat atas penobatanmu, Leor." Ucap Harmony sambil tersenyum. di sebelahnya, seorang pria tampan berpakaian khas pangeran pada abad pertengahan dengan rambut hitam, iris emerald, dan kulit sewarna moka sedang menatapnya datar. Itu sepupunya, Jasper._

 _"_ _Selamat atas penobatanmu, Cousin." Dia menjabat tangan Leor dan keduanya saling meremukkan tangan masing-masing walaupun ekspresi mereka benar-benar tenang._

 _"_ _Peraturan disini tidak mewajibkan berdansa dengan pasangan, bukan?" tanya Harmony yang secara tidak langsung menengahi adegan itu. Leor dan Jasper tersenyum menatap wanita pemberani itu._

 _"_ _Itu benar, tapi rasanya aneh jika tidak ada seseorang yang menemanimu berdansa. Wanita kan harus selalu bersama lelaki." Jawab Leor._

 _Harmony tersenyum sinis, "Selalu bersama lelaki? Dimana emanisipasi wanita di kerajaan ini?! Lagipula aku juga wanita dan aku bukanlah wanita manja yang hanya bergantung pada seorang lelaki."_

 _Harmony meninggalkan kedua orang itu dengan senyum sinis dan mulai menari sendirian dengan pelan di tengah-tengah pasangan yang tengah berdansa––kebiasaannya sejak usia lima tahun jika ada pesta dansa––ketika saat itu lagu Fur Elise dimainkan._

 _"_ _Kau jangan meragukan wanita seperti dirinya karena dia sangat berbeda dari wanita yang kau pernah kau pacari. Dia berbeda, dan dia akan segera menjadi milikku jika saja dia tidak ditunangkan denganmu." Ucap Jasper dengan nada sinis._

 _Leor tersenyum licik, "Sayangnya Harmony adalah milikku seorang tapi Belazenne terlalu egois untuk melepaskanku. Aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan Harmony lebih baik dibanding dirimu, Cousin."_

 _"_ _Lihat saja nanti!"_

Shinichi terbangun lalu mengambil air yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia meneguk air tersebut dengn napas yang memburu. _Mimpi itu lagi!_ Dia menaruh gelas yang sekarang kosong di tempatnya semula dan mengingat-ingat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Dia mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Leor Grenne, seorang raja dari kerajaan Redstone* yang dia tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya.

Seorang pria berambut hitam legam dengan mata biru dan tinggi yang proporsional.

Merupakan tunangan Harmony The Dark Ice Queen.

Merupakan sepupu Jasper Grenne dan mungkin hubungan keduanya tidak berjalan baik.

Shiho juga mengalami mimpi-mimpi dengan tema ini dan Harmony The Dark Ice Queen juga masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Mimpi itu datang setelah Shiho datang di mimpinya.

'Apakah ini sebuah petunjuk?' pikirnya dan tiba-tiba pintu menuju taman belakang kamarnya terketuk. Dia melirik jam dinding.

'Sudah larut tapi apakah masih ada dokter atau perawat yang akan datang ke sini?' batinnya.

Dia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu yang tadi diketuk oleh seseorang. Pintu terbuka dan pandangannya silau oleh cahaya putih. Nampak seseorang memakai gaun sewarna bulan berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah benci. Mata bulan itu tampak mengerikan dan wanita yang berdiri di depannya hilang tertiup angin. Dia hanya tercengang karena tidak mungkin taman belakang rumah sakit bentuknya seperti ini. Tidak sampai pintu itu menyedotnya masuk.

Si wanita bermata bulan tadi hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika Shinichi terseret masuk.

 _Yang Mulia pasti akan senang..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akh!

Shinichi mengerang kesakitan karena merasa punggungnya mendarat di atas benda keras dan mungkin saja itu batu. Dia bangun dan mendapati dirinya bukan di rumah sakit lagi, melainkan di sebuah rumah kayu yang besar dan indah. Sebelumnya, dia mengingat bahwa ada wanita bermata sewarna bulan mengetuk pintunya dan semuanya putih hingga dia tersedot kedalamnya dan terdampar disini.

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya dan menyadari bahwa ada seorang wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Wanita itu memunggunginya dan rambut hitamnya yang lebat diikat model buntut kuda dengan poni pendek yang di miringkan ke samping.

'Siapa dia?' batinnya.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menampilkan senyum tipis ke arah Shinichi. Wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya sembari mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya yang mengentuh lantai kayu agar memudahkannya berjalan.

"Kau sudah bangun ya?"

Shinichi mengangguk, "Siapa kau?"

"Maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Twilight. Twilight Crystal. Aku melihatmu jatuh dari puncak gunung ketika ingin berburu rusa hitam dan akhirnya punggungmu menabrak batu besar."

Pria itu pun menatap tubuhnya yang dibungkus dengan pakaian aneh. Ini...pakaian abad pertengahan. Mata pria itu langsung membulat membayangkan Twilight mengganti pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pakaianku? Dimana pakaianku?" pekik Shinichi dan Twilight hanya menatapnya datar. Twilight menunjuk jemuran yang berada di luar dan pakaiannya terjemur disitu.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak melihat 'itu'-mu kok. Lagipula temanku yang menggantinya. Dia menggunakan sihir untuk mengganti pakaianmu karena pakaianmu terlihat aneh."

"Penyihir?"

"Ya, penyihir."

Shinichi terdiam sambil memandangi Twilight dengan teliti. Rambut hitam lebat sepunggung yang diikat buntut kuda, _babyface_ yang terlihat manis, tubuh kurus tapi terlihat bugar, gaun coklat muda ala abad pertengahan.

"Mengapa disini benar-benar aneh! Mulai dari wanita yang sekarang bersamaku memakai pakaian abad pertengahan, dan sekarang ada penyihir yang mengganti pakaianku? Sebenarnya aku terdampar di dunia mana sih?!" keluh Shinichi sehingga dirinya mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Twilight.

"Pantas kau kaget. Kau dari dunia seberang." Ucap Twilight lalu duduk disamping Shinichi. "Dunia seberang? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dunia ini memiliki dimensi lain!"

"Oh, sayang sekali itu benar-benar ada, dik."

"Jelaskan padaku!"

"Dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua. Yang pertama adalah dunia nyata, duniamu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa para tetua yang hidup ratusan lalu menamakan duniamu adalah dunia nyata padahal dunia kami juga nyata,"

"Abaikan saja nama dunia itu. Oke, dunia nyata adalah dunia dimana manusia tidak memiliki bakat sihir atau bakat supernatural lainnya. Contohnya dirimu, kau tidak punya bakat supranatural apapun. Yang kedua adalah dunia magis, dunia kami. Semua manusia yang berada disini masing-masing memiliki kekuatan supernatural. Aku termasuk salah satunya karena bisa melakukan komunikasi terhadap hewan dan tumbuhan,"

"Dan negara yang kau tempati adalah negara sihir bernama Magixian yang dihuni oleh empat kerajaan besar dan kerajaan-kerajaan kecil lainnya. Empat kerajaan besar itu bernama Redstone, Violeitta, Madrishtha, dan Rosemary dan yang kau tinggali sekarang adalah kerajaan Redstone,"

'Redstone...' Shinichi memikirkan kata itu dan akhirnya pria itu ingat. Apakah mimpi-mimpi itu sebuah petunjuk yang akan membawanya kesini? Dia tidak tahu.

"Apakah ada raja kalian yang bernama Leor Grenne disini?" tanya Shinichi. Twilight mengangguk, "Tapi itu dua belas abad yang lalu. King Leor menjalin hubungan pertunangan dengan Queen Harmony tapi Queen Harmony membunuhnya."

"Queen Harmony? Dari Maggieshier?" Twilight mengangguk sekali lagi, "Maggieshier sebenarnya adalah yang kelima tapi dihapus dari lima kerajaan besar karena kota itu telah menghilang."

Shinichi hanya diam setelahnya. Twilight langsung memberinya tatapan kesal, "Jangan diam begitu saja! Aku sudah merawatmu dan membolehkanmu tinggal, kau malah diam begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Bantu aku menemukan rusa hitam di luar!" Twilight menyeru dan membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke dalam hutan untuk berburu rusa hitam.

"Twilight."

"Hm."

"Apakah rusa disini benar-benar hitam?" tanya Shinichi. Twilight memutar matanya bosan, "Rusa hitam itu adalah rusa berwarna hitam tapi menjadi hitam keunguan jika terkena sinar matahari. Rusa hitam itu sangat unik dibanding rusa lainnya karena rusa itu akan mengeluarkan wangi cendana jika kita berada di dekatnya dan air matanya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun,"

"Dan apa kau tahu bagian terbaik dari pallheria*? Dia memiliki warna yang indah. Ketika tekena sinar matahari ataupun sinar bulan, warna hitam keunguan berpendar di sekujur tubuhnya dan terlihat delapan jumlah belang berwarna ungu laser di bagian perut dan kakinya. Jika dalam keadaan gelap, ada banyak bintik-bintik berwarna ungu laser menyala di tubuhnya."

"Mengapa kau tidak tinggal di kota. Bukankah disana lebih baik daripada tinggal di hutan belantara seperti ini?" tanyanya dan membuat wajah Twilight berubah sedih. "Terlalu banyak kenangan indah disini sebelum adikku meninggal. Kau mirip dengan adikku dan itu yang membuatku merasa sayang padamu. Sesudah kematian adikku, suami dan putraku menghilang."

"Oh, maafkan aku." Twilight menggeleng tanda tak apa, "Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, segeralah bertanya!"

"Mengapa aku bisa kesini? Apakah manusia dari dunia seberang bisa datang kesini?"

"Manusia dari duniamu tidak akan pernah bisa sampai kesini kecuali ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dari masa lalu terlebih kau orang yang penting. Contohnya seperti bangsawan atau raja, bisa juga rakyat jelata yang dianggap penting disebuah kerajaan tersebut, mereka akan selalu bereinkarnasi dan hingga takdir yang membawanya kesini," jawab Twilight. Shinichi kagum akan kepintaran Twilight.

"Sepertinya portal yang berada di puncak gunung itu membawamu kesini. Sepertinya kau adalah reinkarnasi dari orang penting di masa lalu. Ada yang kau ingat tentang masa lalumu disini?" tambahnya. Shinichi menggeleng tidak tahu, "Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku memiliki ayah dan ibu juga teman kecil bernama Ran."

Twilight mengangguk-angguk lalu berhenti berjalan. Pandangannya fokus ke depan dan sekarang, seekor rusa berwarna hitam dengan warna keunguan berpendar sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu. Twilight maju selangkah dan rusa itu mundur selangkah. Shinichi hanya diam mematung melihat aksi komunikasi Twilight dengan rusa itu.

"Tenang saja, aku adalah orang yang baik..." bisik Twilight dan rusa itu lalu merunduk memberi hormat dan Twilight juga sebaliknya. Rusa itu berjalan pelan menuju Twilight.

"Ya, benar. Berikan kami air matamu sedikit saja." Ujar Twilight lalu rusa tersebut mengeluarkan air mata dan memenuhi dua botol kecil yang Twilight bawa. Twilight mengangguk lagi dan akhirnya rusa itu pergi setelah memberi hormat.

"Kau hebat!"

Twilight tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Sebelumnya, rusa itu mengatakan bahwa 'wanita milikmu, Shiho Miyano...telah berubah karenamu. Telah berubah sepenuhnya'. Siapa itu Shiho Miyano?"

"Dia...temanku." jawab Shinichi dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang ketika menyebut nama Shiho. Wanita di depannya terlihat tidak percaya, "Jika dia temanmu, rusa itu pasti tidak akan mengatakan kata 'wanitamu', melainkan 'temanmu'."

"Aku memang menyukainya sekarang tapi...dia sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"20 tahun, memangnya kenapa?" Twilight hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar jawaban tersebut, "Kita beda 12 tahun."

Terdengar teriakan dari arah puncak gunung dan suara itu tidak asing bagi Shinichi. Dia mendengar suara teriakan itu sekali lagi dan bingo! Heiji jatuh dari atas puncak gunung, menggelinding layaknya bola dan punggung menabrak pohon.

"Oh, tidak! Heiji!" Pasti sangat menyakitkan. Segera kedua orang itu menghampiri Heiji yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Kau tahu, dik. Kau jatuh seperti ini tadi. Menggelinding layaknya bola lalu punggung menabrak batu besar. Uuuh, pasti sangat sakit,"

"Omong-omong, pria ini siapamu?" tanya Twilight setelah menimpali Shinichi yang tengah khawatir. "Dia sahabatku."

"Ayo bawa dia ke rumah!"

Segeralah Heiji dibawa pulang ke rumah Twilight. Wanita itu sedang meramu obat untuk mengobati punggung Heiji yang patah, dan beberapa cedera lainnya. Shinichi dengan sabar menunggu Heiji sadar sekaligus membantu Twilight meramu obat. Heiji perlahan membuka matanya.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya lemah. Shinichi menghampirinya, "Hey, kawan. Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Shinichi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? dan mengapa pakaianmu aneh?" tanya Heiji ketika melihat penampilan Shinichi. Pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Ceritanya panjang. Lain kali aku cerita."

"Punggungku sakit sekali."

Twilight menghampiri Heiji sambil membawa secangkir obat yang baru saja diramunya, "Minum ini. Ini obat untuk punggungmu yang patah dan beberapa cedera yang sedang kau alami."

Heiji akhirnya meminum ramuan yang rasanya asam tersebut lalu mengamati Twilight. Wanita itu mirip Sera tapi wajahnya agak dewasa dan rambutnya panjang. Sementara Sera masih berwajah layaknya wanita usia 20-an dan rambutnya pendek.

"Sera? Mengapa rambutmu bisa panjang seperti itu?" tanya Heiji. Twilight mendongak lalu tertawa. Heiji menatapnya heran, "Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Sepertinya wajahku ini pasaran ya. Aku bukanlah Sera yang kau maksud, maaf karena sebelumnya tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku Twilight Crystal. Aku dokter sekaligus pawang hewan. Aku dan pria itu melihatmu jatuh dari puncak gunung dan menabrak pohon."

"Dik, sepertinya dia butuh bantuan disini!" panggil Twilight. "Dik? Shinichi adalah adikmu?"

Twilight terkekeh pelan, "Ternyata namanya Shinichi. Dia mengalami kasus yang sama denganmu dan...karena wajahnya mirip adikku, aku menganggapnya adikku."

"Tapi dia bukalah adikmu. Walaupun wajah mereka saling mirip tapi dia tetaplah orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang kau maksud." Timpal Heiji, "Kau menggemaskan, maka aku juga menganggapmu adikku walau adikku satu-satunya tidak mirip denganmu."

"Tunggu sebentar, Twilight! Aku akan kesana." Balas Shinichi dari luar karena merasa baru dipanggil oleh Twilight. Shinichi datang sambil membawa pakaian yang baru saja dijemur lalu akhirnya menceritakan yang Twilight katakan padanya. Heiji mulai mengerti walau dia masih sedikit tidak percaya.

Sementara Heiji sedang berbincang dengan Twilight, Shinichi memikirkan kata-kata rusa hitam itu.

'Telah berubah. Maksudnya apa sih?' batinnya kesal. Dia merubah posisi duduknya pada sofa ungu milik Twilight. Wanita itu baru saja masuk ke dapur untuk memasakkan makan siang. Heiji menghampirinya karena punggungnya sudah sembuh total setelah diminumkan ramuan penyembuh milik Twilight.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disini, Heiji?" tanya Shinichi. Heiji mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku sedang buang air kecil di kamar mandi dan setelah selesai buang air, cermin di sana berubah menjadi putih dan menyedotku masuk hingga aku jatuh dari gunung tadi dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, aku juga. Pintu menuju taman belakang rumah sakit terketuk dan ketika aku membukanya, seorang wanita dengan mata bulan berdiri dan hilang tiba-tiba lalu pintu itu menyedotku masuk."

"Kau berutang satu cerita padaku tadi."

"Oh iya, baiklah. Aku terdampar disini dan bertemu Twilight. Kasus kita sama hingga dia menjelaskan tentang apa yang dari tadi kukatakan padamu mengenai dua dunia dan dunia yang sekarang ini. Aku harus mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian model ini agar tidak dicurigai oleh orang sekitar."

Shinichi menghela napas, "Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus tahu mengapa aku dibawa kesini."

"Sepertinya disini beda jaman dan waktu deh. Ketika aku ada dirumah, ini tengah malam dan ketika aku disini, ini tengah hari. Sepertinya disini dengan dunia kita berselisih sepuluh jam." Ujar Heiji. Shinichi mengangguk.

Mungkin mereka akan lama di dunia magis ini...

* * *

 **TBC**

 ***Pallheria: nama lain rusa hitam.**

 ***Redstone: Kerajaan besar yang sama kayak Maggieshier.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak ada ShinShi lagi? huuh! Sayangnya cerita masih panjang dan mungkin saya mu bikin surprise di chapter-chapter depan. Saya janji saya akan bikin ShinShi disini.**

 **Maafkan saya apabila alurnya dipercepat karena saya tidak ingin terlalu berbelit-belit di cerita ini walaupun mungkin akan terlihat dipaksakan.**

 **Ada yang tahu siapa wujud reinkarnasi Leor, Jasper dan Belazene?**

 **Saya tunggu jawaban dan reviewnya!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau berutang satu cerita padaku tadi."

"Oh iya, baiklah. Aku terdampar disini dan bertemu Twilight. Kasus kita sama hingga dia menjelaskan tentang apa yang dari tadi kukatakan padamu mengenai dua dunia dan dunia yang sekarang ini. Aku harus mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian model ini agar tidak dicurigai oleh orang sekitar."

Shinichi menghela napas, "Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus tahu mengapa aku dibawa kesini."

"Sepertinya disini beda jaman dan waktu deh. Ketika aku ada dirumah, ini tengah malam dan ketika aku disini, ini tengah hari. Sepertinya disini dengan dunia kita berselisih sepuluh jam." Ujar Heiji. Shinichi mengangguk.

Mungkin mereka akan lama di dunia magis ini...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Snow Queen © Hans Christian Andersen**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Warning:**

 **Dark Shiho, OC, OOC, Typo(s),EyD, alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, and many..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** **An Old Legend"**

 ** _Sang Ratu telah murka dan dalam sekali tiupan, kota tersebut membeku selama seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Shiho yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang ratu bisa meneruskan atau malah mematahkan kutukan terhadap kota tersebut._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Paragraf yang di italic itu potongan kisah masa lalu.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kedatangan Shinichi dan Heiji ke dunia magis. Mereka menetap di rumah Twilight dan menemukan bakat supranatural di dalam diri mereka. Shinichi bisa mengendalikan api sementara Heiji mengendalikan tanah. Semuanya punya bakat masing-masing dan mereka berdua mengerti bahwa mereka ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu dunia magis selama ratusan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang itu mereka sedang berada di hutan untuk berburu rusa.

"Mengapa dia menyuruh kita untuk memburu rusa biasa ketimbang rusa hitam?" keluh Heiji karena disuruh berburu oleh Twiight, "dia kan punya ayam dan sapi di perternakan."

"Twilight pasti mempunyai alasan menyuruh kita berburu rusa biasa. Kau tahu 'kan rusa hitam itu hanya digunakan untuk keperluan tertentu. Mungkin kita disuruhnya mencari daging untuk makan malam." timpal Shinichi sambil menatap senapannya. Heiji berhenti dan membidik targetnya lalu akhirnya menembak rusa tersebut.

"Ayo bawa rusa itu cepat!" Ujar Heiji lalu dilanjut dengan anggukan Shinichi. Mereka akhirnya membawa rusa tersebut tapi sebelum berjalan menuju rumah, Shinichi merasa diawasi.

Pria itu melihat dengan teliti apa yang ada di balik pepohonan dan sosok bergaun putih itu muncul lagi lalu tiba-tiba menghilang.

'Apakah itu...'

Shinichi segera berlari meninggalkan Heiji dan rusa yang baru saja ingin dibawanya. Pria itu terus berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya dia melihat sosok itu. Sosok bergaun putih itu lagi. Heiji menyusulnya tapi dia sudah tertinggal jauh.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Shinichi' Heiji mulai pasrah dan terus mencari Shinichi. Sementara di bagian lain hutan, Shinichi sedang berhadapan dengan wanita bergaun putih tersebut. Wajahnya tertutup tudung dan membuat Shinichi susah mengenali wajahnya.

"Kau yang muncul di hari kecelakaanku itu 'kan?" tanya Shinichi. Seringaian muncul di wajah sosok itu. "Kalau itu benar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau! Kau yang telah membuatku celaka 'kan?" emosi pria itu naik. Sosok itu mundur satu langkah, "Kalau itu benar, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah, detektif?"

"De-detektif? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu pekerjaanku?" wanita itu menyerigai lebar dibalik tudungnya, "Ternyata benar yang diketahui wanita pirangmu itu,"

Mata Shinichi membulat, "Wanita pirang?" hingga Shinichi sadar siapa yang dimaksud wanita pirangnya tapi suara dari sosok bertudung di depannya membuatnya mengenali suara itu. Suara itu...

"Kau apakan Shiho? Kau yang membuatnya jatuh dari gunung itu?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari puncak tertinggi gunung itu ketika dia berhasil menangkap rusa biru itu. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika melihat rusa biru bersama orang biru itu. Sekali lagi mereka menampakkan wujudnya selama seribu tahu lamanya. Pertanda kematian akan datang jika seseorang melihat salah satu dari mereka,"

"Dan kau pasti tidak pernah melihat tatapan sedih dan air matanya yang turun karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasih jalangmu itu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa dia menggumamkan namamu sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Sungguh bodohnya dirimu."

"Shiho..." tanpa sadar dia menggumamkan nama itu. Nama dari wanita yang bersedia mati untuknya sekalipun.

" _Wanita pirangmu telah berubah_. Pikirkan matang-matang jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi dan aku pasti selalu bersedia untuk membuatmu bertemu dengannya...lagi." ada nada melankolis campur benci dalam setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

Sosok itu membuka tudungnya dan wajahnya menjadi lebih jelas. Matanya benar-benar membulat sempurna. Dia...dia!

 _"_ _Karya mencerminkan hati pembuatnya. Setiap coklatnya sedang tersenyum, tetapi wajahnya sedang bersedih."_

 _"_ _Mungkin jika aku telah terbunuh oleh organisasi, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang terbunuh."_

 _"_ _Aku berusia delapan belas tahun, satu tahun lebih tua dari usiamu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti..."_

 _"_ _Oh begitu. Jadi kau sedang membayangkan gadis yang sedang kau sukai mempunyai tubuh seperti wanita itu, 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak sedang melarikan diri dari hiu, melainkan dari lumba-lumba. Aku tidak bisa bersaing dengan lumba-lumba, bahkan hiu jahat yang keluar dari dasar laut yang dingin dan gelap saja tidak berdaya."_

 _"_ _Kau hanya akan terus khawatir...ini tentang pacarmu, 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan lari bersamamu."_

 _"_ _Mengapa kau tidak menyelamatkan kakakku?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin pergi berburu rusa. Kalian semua tunggulah disini. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."_

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _"_ _Senang bertemu denganmu."_

 _"_ _Nama sandiku Sherry."_

"Halo, Kudo-kun." Sapanya dingin dengan suara yang kelewat merdu.

"Shiho..." Tanpa sadar dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pinggiran jurang dan menjatuhkan dirinya.

Pengaruh sihir.

Dia terpengaruh oleh sihir dan dia jatuh kebawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bangun, dik." Ujar Twilight sambil meminumkan ramuan racikannya untuk obat pria itu. Heiji menghampirinya bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata sewarna batu ungu cerah dan bertubuh tinggi langsing.

"Aku Amethys. Teman sekaligus murid Miss Twilight. Akulah yang mengganti pakaianmu tempo hari." Ujarnya datar.

'Cantik-cantik tapi orangnya datar. Seperti...Shiho' batinnya lalu menatap Amethys. Shinichi menoleh ke arah Twilight, "Apa dia diperlukan disini?"

"Tentu saja aku diperlukan disini. Memangnya siapa yang membantu Miss Twilight meracik ramuan dan membersihkan darahmu yang berceceran di sekujur tubuhmu?" jawab Amethys ketika Twilight baru saja ingin membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Shinichi.

"Kau tidak sadar selama lima jam." Twilight berucap pelan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Seth baik-baik saja?" Amethys langsung tersenyum lebar, "Kami berencana menikah tahun depan. Pastinya aku akan mengundangmu ke pesta pernikahanku nanti, Miss Twilight."

Heiji hanya menatap Shinichi seolah tidak memperdulikan percakapan Amethys yang jelas-jelas terdengar di telinganya yang tajam.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku di hutan lalu bisa jatuh dari puncak gunung, sobat?" tanya Heiji. Shinichi menunduk, "Aku bertemu Shiho di hutan. Itulah mengapa aku berlari."

"Hidup memang penuh kejutan." Timpal Twilight yang belum sadar akan kata-kata pria yang kalimatnya dia timpali. Mata Twilight membulat setelah mencerna kalimat tersebut, "Apa?! Kau bertemu temanmu yang kau bilang sudah mati itu?"

Shinichi mengangguk sementara Heiji yang sedang membersihkan pakaian abad pertengahannya yang diciprati darah rusa tadi menatapnya dengan aneh, "Kau jangan bercanda, Shinichi. Shiho sudah meninggal. Dia tidak mungkin hidup lagi!"

"Aku tahu tapi aku bersumpah aku melihat dirinya memakai gaun putih panjang ketat dengan jubah bulu yang besar. Tapi sorot matanya menampakkan kebencian. Aku bersumpah dia memperlihatkan dirinya." Balas Shinichi. Amethys terlihat mengerti.

"Biar aku jelask––" belum sempat Amethys melanjutkan, Heiji memotongnya. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, Amethys! Kita harus mencari cara untuk kembali ke dunia kita! Ke Jepang!"

"Kalian dari dunia seberang, ya? Pantas nama kalian aneh." Amethys menanggapi. Twilight menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, "Berhentilah dulu! Kita akan pikirkan caranya!"

Kedua pria itu langsung diam ketika Twilight membentak mereka. Mereka menatap Twilight takut-takut sementara wanita itu mengambil sebuah buku dari rak tersembunyi yang Shinichi ataupun Heiji tidak pernah ketahui.

"Kita akan melihatnya di buku peninggalkan leluhurku." Ujar Twilight sambil membuka bukunya. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan buku yang tebal tersebut, Twilight menampilkan wajah pasrah lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada hasil di Immortalista* milikku."

"Sebenarnya aku bisa membuka portal untuk pergi ke dunia seberang, hanya saja ritualnya agak rumit. Harus pada bulan purnama dan pengorbanan yang harus kalian lakukan juga untuk pergi kesana." Ujar Amethys yang membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Apapun asal kami bisa kembali."

"Kalian harus mengorbankan tiga tetes darah kalian. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" kedua pria itu menggeleng dan akhirnya kesepakatan dilaksanakan.

Ritual dilaksanakan dan saat itu kebetulan bulan purnama sudah muncul. Semua pergi ke halaman belakang rumah dan menyiapkan cermin ukuran besar, jantung hewan yang masih segar, bunga mawar, larutan air suci/air jernih, dan satu buah kunci. Cermin di dirikan dibawah sinar bulan secara langsung dan masing-masing mengorbankan tiga tetes darah masing-masing lalu dicampurkan di larutan air suci. Keempat orang itu berkumpul di depan cermin yang agak besar itu dan Amethys yang berada paling depan karena dia yang bertanggung jawab untuk membuka portal tersebut.

Amethys segera mencabuti kelopak bunga mawar hingga kelopak itu berkumpul dalam genggamannya.

"Portal, kupanggil kau kembali bersamamu." Ujarnya yang sepertinya itu mantra. Gadis itu menghamburkan kelopak mawar itu dan dengan ajaibnya kelopak-kelopak yang berjatuhan itu langsung membentuk sebuah rune yang tidak pernah mereka lihat.

Amethys mengambil jantung kelinci yang masih segar dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga sejajar dengan sinar bulan.

"Aku korbankan jantung hewan suci ini agar dunia seberang bisa terhubung."

Dan dengan cepat, tangan Amethys yang dipenuhi darah kelinci yang lengket segera menggali tanah gembur depan cermin dan menguburnya di dekat rune sihir tadi. Darah yang melengket di tangan gadis itu berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Gadis itu megambil air suci yang berwarna kemerahan karena bercampur dengan darah dan memercikkannya ke tubuh masing-masing.

"Aku korbankan darah ini agar dunia ini bisa terhubung."

Gadis itu akhirnya mengambil kunci yang telah dipersiapkan lalu mengangkat benda tinggi-tinggi hingga sejajar dengan sinar bulan yang terpantul di cermin.

"Dengan kunci ini, kuperintahkan dua dunia untuk bersatu dan membentuk penghubung."

Ada jeda setelah Amethys mengatakan keempat mantra dalam ritual. Wajahnya nampak ragu hingga akhirnya dia mengucapkan mantra terakhir.

"Gerbang dua dunia, terbukalah untukku!"

Setelah Amethys mengucapkan mantra itu, cahaya yang dipantulkan langsung menjadi sangat terang hingga cermin itu menyedotnya masuk dan membawa mereka ke dunia tempat Shinichi dan Heiji tinggal.

"Aww! Kau menindih kakiku!" erang Shinichi yang kakinya ditindih oleh Heiji. Keempat orang itu sudah tiba di suatu tempat.

"Ini...rumahku." ujar Shinichi ketika menyadari bahwa dia terdampar di kamarnya sendiri.

"Ketika kita pergi dari dunia magis ke dunia nyata, pakaian kita akan menyesuaikan tren, zaman dan dunianya." Ujar Amethys sambil memandangi tubuhnya yang dibalut dress bunga sakura ¾ senti dibawah lutut.

"Kamarku ini kelihatannya terurus padahal sudah satu bulan lamanya kita tinggal di Redstone."

"Jangan-jangan mereka mengira kita sudah mati. Kita harus segera muncul di hadapan mereka!"

"Amethys, Twilight. Kalian tunggulah disini." ujar Shinichi dan dibalas dengan anggukan keduanya. Kedua pria itu turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan Hakase, orang tua Shinichi, orang tua ran, dan orang tua Heiji duduk diam di ruang tamu.

"Otou-san? Oka-san?" Shinichi menatap kaget semua orang yang ada disitu. Heiji juga begitu, "Mengapa kalian ada disini?"

Yukiko dan Yusaku langsung menghampiri Shinichi lalu memeluk anak semata wayang mereka. Yukiko menangis entah karena sedih atau bahagia.

"Kau darimana saja, Shin-chan! Kau menghilang selama satu bulan tanpa mengabari kami apapun." Ujar Yukiko sambil terisak. Shinichi hanya menoleh ke arah Heiji yang juga dipeluk oleh orang tuanya.

Wajah Hakase sudah agak baikan walau dia masih murung. Dia masih belum bisa menerima kematian Shiho. Twilight dan Amethys tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Halo, namaku Amethys dan ini guruku, Twilight. Senang bertemu kalian semua, teman-teman!" sapa Amethys lalu meniupkan sebuah bubuk berwarna perak ke semua orang kecuali Twilight, Shinichi, dan Heiji. Semuanya langsung jatuh tertidur.

"Kupastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan mengingat kejadian malam ini."

"Kau hebat!" puji Heiji. Amethys tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo pergi ke makam Shiho!" ujar Shinichi lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu pergi ke taman pemakaman tempat Shiho dimakamkan. Tak lupa juga mereka membawa sekop. Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berempat bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Aku..masih..hueeek...mual." ujar Amethys lalu muntah lagi. Twilight juga begitu. _Efek tidak pernah naik mobil_ pikir Heiji. Segera dia gali kuburan Shiho dan akan membuka peti mati tersebut.

"Shiho tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Tubuhnya pasti sudah menjadi tulang." Ujar Heiji sembari berhenti menggali. Saat itu sudah senja dan taman pemakaman menjadi sangat sepi.

"Biar aku jelas––" ucapan Amethys dipotong lagi tapi dengan orang yang berbeda, "Mau bertaruh? Gali makam ini jika kita ingin mendapatkan hasilnya."

Amethys memutar matanya kesal karena dia diabaikan. Shinichi segera merebut sekop dari tangan Heiji dan menyekop tanah makam Shiho. Petinya telah dikeluarkan dengan bantuan sihir Amethys. Sebelum membuka peti itu, ada rasa ragu menjalari hati Shinichi.

'Bagaimana jika selama ini aku salah? Bagaimana jika yang kulihat di hutan benar-benar bukan Shiho?' batinnya. "Cepatlah Shinichi! Aku tidak mau menunggu!" Shinichi akhirnya membuka peti itu dan isi peti itu adalah...

Gelongongan kayu.

Semuanya kaget ketika melihat isi peti itu.

"Gelondongan kayu? Kau pasti bercanda!?" seru Heiji yang tidak percaya. Dari keempat orang tersebut, hanya Amethys yang tidak terkejut.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Sebenarnya kau bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati tapi yang kau bangkitkan bukanlah jiwanya yang dulu lagi. Dalam kata lain, iblis yang telah memasuki tubuhnya. Mereka memang orang yang sama tapi hanya secara fisik," Amethys menjelaskan hal yang sebelumnya ia ingin jelaskan.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" Heiji berdiri dan membentak Amethys tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. amethys yang kelewat emosi put berdiri dan maju selangkah menuju Heiji. Dalam sekali pukulan Amethys menonjok wajah Heiji.

"Aku ingin menjelaskannya tetapi kau memotong ucapanku dua kali ketika aku ingin menjelaskannya! Yang pertama ketika di rumah Twilight dan kedua ketika kalian ingin menggali makam wanita ini." Amethys balas membentak Heiji yang mematung di tempat.

"Kubur peti itu kembali. Biar aku jelaskan tentang membangkitkan orang yang telah mati itu ketika kita kembali ke Redstone." Tambahnya setelah dirinya bisa mengontrol amarahnya.

Shinichi dan Heiji akhirnya mengubur kembali peti kayu jati yang berwarna kecoklatan itu lalu pulang. Dia ingin kembali ke dunia magis agar bisa menguak ketidak beresan dari semua ini. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke dunia magis dan menutup portal yang sebelumya telah Amethys buka. Sekarang mereka berada di ruang tamu rumah Twilight sembari memakan kuki yang dibuat wanita berambut hitam lebat tersebut.

"Dalam ilmu sihir hitam––sebelumnya dengarkan aku dulu dan jangan menganggapku penyihir hitam hanya karena aku mengetahui ilmu sihir hitam––ada tiga cara membangkitkan orang mati. Pertama, dengan cara memakai salah satu bagian tubuhnya untuk membangkitkannya,"

Amethys menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ritualnya hanya mengucap mantra dan membakar bagian tubuh itu lalu bingo! Mereka yang telah tiada bangkit kembali tapi...yang menghuni jiwanya bukanlah jiwanya, melainkan iblis dan akan mati jika jantungnya dipasak,"

"Yang kedua adalah dengan cara membangkitkan _sleeper_ dari orang itu. Itu sedikit rumit dari cara pertama. Caranya adalah mengucapkan mantra, mengorbankan jantung hewan yang masih hangat dan segar, dan mengubur benda milik orang itu. Maka orang itu akan bangkit tapi wajahnya sedikit mengerikan. Penampilannya tidak seperti _zombie_ tapi tetap mengerikan. Dia utuh hanya saja...dia memakan darah agar perutnya kenyang. Jiwanya tetap sama. Sleeper hanya hidup selama tujuh hari penuh lalu kembali menuju alam baka,"

"Tapi jika dia sekali telah menumpahkan darah selama masa hidupnya sebagai sleeper, dia akan hidup kekal dan tidak bisa dibunuh dengan cara apapun. Dia akan diketahui kedatangannya dengan mendengar suara garukan atau goresan di lantai tempat dia datang atau bersembunyi,"

"Yang ketiga adalah dengan memakai mayat yang utuh. Jika mayatnya dalam kondisi utuh, dijamin dia akan bangkit dan jiwanya tetap sama. Dia seperti terlahir kembali hanya saja ritualnya sangat rumit. Tidak banyak yang kutahu selain ini."

"Sebagai penyihir dan muridku...kau sangat pintar, Methy. Aku sangat bangga memiliki murid sepertimu." Puji Twilight sambil membawakan Amethys susu murni. Amethys hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Miss Twilight, aku sudah menguasai ilmu sihir dan ilmu meracik obat-obatanmu. Seperti yang kau janjikan tempo hari, kapan kita akan belajar ilmu pengobatan milikmu?" iris amethys milik gadis yang bernama sama dengan matanya sendiri menatap Twilight dengan berbinar seolah telah mendapatkan hadiah.

Twilight terkekeh, "Secepatnya."

"Aku ingin ke Maggieshier." Ujar Shinichi yang membuat semuanya diam. Amethys menatapnya datar, "Apa kau gila?! Tidak ada Maggieshier di Magixian. Kau pasti meracau."

"Tidak. Maggieshier memang ada." Timpal Twilight. "Aku kira..."

"Kau benar, dik. Maggieshier memang ada tapi telah tertimbun salju dari awal masa kematian King Leor." Tambah Twilight lalu mengambil *Immortallista-nya.

"Kau ingat ketika kau belajar sejarah, Mr. Millowry pernah menceritakan tentang King Leor yang hidup dua belas abad yang lalu, Methy?" Amethys mengangguk, "Tapi itu pelajaran tahun kelima dan aku sudah tidak mengingat semuanya lagi."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi! Pasti ada sedikit yang kau ingat." Ujar Shinichi. Amethys berpikir keras dan sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu, "King Leor, bisa mengendalikan api, hidup di Redstone dan bertunangan dengan Queen Harmony dari Maggieshier. Mati dibunuh oleh Queen Harmony ketika usia 25 dengan kondisi dimutilasi dan dibuang ke Devil's hill. Itu dia!"

"Sekarang yang perlu kita cari tahu adalah letaknya. Immortallista pasti mengetahuinya." Twilight membuka lembaran-lembaran Immortalista nya. Senyum merekah di bibir wanita itu ketika mengetahui ada jalan menuju Maggieshier.

"Kita lewat sini karena ini jalan pintas." Ujar Twilight, "kau bisa menyalin peta ini, Methy?" Amethys mengangguk lalu menyalin peta yang ditunjukkan Immortalista.

"Sepertinya halaman buku ini bertambah. Tunggu sebentar, ya." ujar Twilight setelah tugas penyalinan peta selesai. Halaman baru telah tertulis dan mata Twilight membulat ketika membacanya.

"Dik, k-kau adalah reinkarnasi King Leor," Twilight terkejut, "dan kau adalah reinkarnasi Prince Jasper."

Amethys dan Twilight memberi hormat dengan takut-takut.

"Aku bukanlah reinkarnasinya." Ujar Shinichi. Amethys segera meniupkan bubuk berwarna emas yang-entah-dari-mana ke arah wajah kedua pria itu lalu keduanya seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya." Ujar Shinichi yang sekarang mengingat siapa dirinya dua belas abad yang lalu dan ingatan itu berlanjut sampai masa kini dimana dia hidup sebagai Shinichi Kudo. Heiji juga sepertinya begitu.

"Sungguh aneh sepertinya kita bisa berteman lagi, Cousin." Ujar Heiji datar mengingat hubungan dirinya dan Shinichi dua belas abad yang lalu tidak berjalan baik. Shinichi terkekeh, "Sebaiknya lupakan saja permusuhan kita, Cousin. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Terserah." Heiji mulai tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Shinichi, "tapi bukan berarti di masa kini, Harmony tetap menjadi milikmu."

Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar, "Hey!? Dia itu tunanganku, tahu. kau masih ingat apa itu S.H.D.K.M, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Cousin. Tapi...bukankah kau berselingkuh dengan Belazenne menyedihkanmu itu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana jahatnya dia setelah mengetahui perselingkuhanmu itu dengan wanita menyedihkan itu." jawab Heiji.

"Jadi apa masalahnya untukmu, Cosper!" timpal Shinichi.

"It's Jasper!" Heiji menjadi kesal, "kau membela wanita licik itu, jadi...itu artinya kau tidak berpihak di Harmony, Leona."

"It's Leor, Cousin!"

"KALIAN SUDAHLAH!" bentak Amethys lalu berlutut, "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya kelepasan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Amethys. Jangan anggap aku King Leor, anggap saja aku Shinichi. Kita berteman bukan?" ujar Shinichi dan senyum merekah di bibir gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu.

"Kita harus ke Maggieshier. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Harmony. Karena diriku, dia bukanlah Harmony yang kukenal lagi. Kak, bisa pinjam dua kudamu?"

"Tentu saja, dik. Walaupun kau adalah reinkarnasi raja, kau akan selalu menjadi adikku. Kuda ada di kandang. Kau bisa memilihnya sendiri."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi ke Maggieshier meninggalkan Twilight dan Amethys yang tengah tersenyum sumringah menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Setelah memakai waktu dua jam menuju Maggieshier, akhirnya mereka sampai. Malam itu sangat dingin ditambah kotanya yang telah membeku selama ratusan tahun. Maggieshier benar-benar berubah jika tertimbun salju. Hanya istana Harmony yang tidak membeku.

"Silahkan masuk. Yang Mulia telah menunggu kalian." Ujar salah satu pelayan yang membukakan pintu. Shinichi dan Heiji memasuki istana hingga mereka berdua memasuki ruang singgasana. Shiho sudah duduk dengan anggun di singgasaanya.

"Shiho..."

 **TBC**

* * *

 ***Immortalista: buku milik leluhur Twilight yang ada sejak sebelum Magixian ditemukan. Buku itu dibuat untuk mencatat sejarah masa lalu secara detil dan jelas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shiho nggak mati!**

 **Ini pair ShinShi, maka Shiho nggak akan mati! Maaf lama updatenya. Sepertinya ShinShi nya cuma sekilas deh (duh!).**

 **Saya tunggu reviewnya.**


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi ke Maggieshier meninggalkan Twilight dan Amethys yang tengah tersenyum sumringah menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Setelah memakai waktu dua jam menuju Maggieshier, akhirnya mereka sampai. Malam itu sangat dingin ditambah kotanya yang telah membeku selama ratusan tahun. Maggieshier benar-benar berubah jika tertimbun salju. Hanya istana Harmony yang tidak membeku.

"Silahkan masuk. Yang Mulia telah menunggu kalian." Ujar salah satu pelayan yang membukakan pintu. Shinichi dan Heiji memasuki istana hingga mereka berdua memasuki ruang singgasana. Shiho sudah duduk dengan anggun di singgasananya.

"Shiho..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Snow Queen © Hans Christian Andersen**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Warning:**

 **Dark Shiho, OC, OOC, Typo(s),EyD, alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, and many..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** **An Old Legend"**

 ** _Sang Ratu telah murka dan dalam sekali tiupan, kota tersebut membeku selama seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Shiho yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang ratu bisa meneruskan atau malah mematahkan kutukan terhadap kota tersebut._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Wanita itu menatapnya dingin sekaligus angkuh. Dia benar-benar tampak seperti ratu yang jahat. Penampilannya kali ini sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang ikal diikat ke samping kiri, mahkota emas dengan ujung yang runcing membingkai puncak kepalanya, gaun tanpa lengan yang memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti gitar spanyol, jubah salju yang setengah terbuka dan tongkat kristal yang puncaknya berbentuk serpihan salju membuat kesannya makin berwibawa.

"Harmony Winters, sesuai dengan keperbadiannya yang pemberani juga anggun. The Dark Ice Queen."

"Well, well, well. Lihat siapa yang datang menemui sahabat lamanya. Sekedar kunjungan? Atau lebih dari kunjungan?" tanya wanita itu dengan pelan dan tegas.

"Jangan berpura-pura, Shiho. Kau pasti tahu apa tujuan kami." Ujar Heiji. Shiho menyeringai jahat, "Shinichi Kudo dan Heiji Hattori. Atau perlu kupanggil Leor dan Jasper Grenne."

"Kau membuat Ran mati!" bentak Shinichi marah mengingat Ran mati karena merasa bersalah terhadap Shiho. Shiho tertawa keji, "Aku malah sangat senang melihat gadis bodoh menyedihkan itu mati bunuh diri,"

"Karena dialah salah satu faktor yang membuat hubungan kita rusak." Tambahnya. Ada banyak kebencian terpancar di matanya. Sekarang Shinichi telah merasa bersalah karena melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"Tak ada gunanya aku berbusa-busa disini." ujar wanita itu lalu dalam sekejap, tongkatnya membekukan tubuh Shinichi. Leher sampai kaki pria itu terperangkap dalam es.

"Cousin! Harmony, kumohon bebas––aaarkgh!" Heiji juga terperangkap dalam es seperti Shinichi. Shiho berjalan menuju Shinichi dengan cepat. Hak sepatunya yang tinggi menimbulkan suara ketuk yang menggema dalam ruangan ini.

"Coba kita lihat apakah meintaitei dari timur ini bisa meloloskan diri dari seranganku." Ujarnya lirih sambil memegang pipi pria itu lalu mundur selangkah.

Segera Shinichi memakai kekuatan apinya untuk melelehkan es yang memerangkap tubuhnya. Dia membuat bola api lalu melemparnya ke arah Shiho dan dengan tangkas Shiho membuat tameng es tapi karena tameng itu tidak cukup besar, wanita itu terpental ke belakang. Darah keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Shinichi juga melelehkan es yang memerangkap Heiji dan membantu melawan Shiho. Shiho bangkit dan menyerang mereka menggunakan bom es* secara bertubi-tubi. Kedua pria itu terpental ketika mendapat serangan es.

Darah mengucur dari dahi kedua pria itu. Mereka berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaga mereka. Heiji menyerang Shiho dengan tornadonya dan Shiho terpental. Tongkat kristal milik wanita itu hancur berkeping-keping. Shinichi hanya bisa melihat Heiji berjuang. Tenaganya sudah habis dan dia merasa ajal akan mejemputnya sekarang. Pengelihatannya langsung menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana aku?" tanya Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat cahaya putih mendominasi semua yang ada disekitarnya. Dia melihat sosok berambut hitam mirip Ran tapi itu bukan Ran. Dilihat dari penampilannya, usianya jauh lebih tua dari Ran.

"Ran?"

Sosok itu tertawa lembut. Senyum pengertian terpancar di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan Ran. Aku Akemi Miyano, kakak Shiho." balas Akemi lalu membantu Shinichi berdiri. "Akemi, apa aku sudah mati?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang karena aku bukan yang mengatur kematian seseorang. Anggap saja ini taman cahaya tempat kau berada sekarang." Jawab Akemi lalu menatap pemandangan putih di depannya.

"Kau pasti terkejut karena adikku telah berubah menjadi jahat." Ujar wanita itu. "Ini semua salahku, Akemi. Karena diriku yang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaannya, dia telah berubah menjadi keji."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan ataupun merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati adikku ketika kau menceritakan ataupun memberi perhatian terhadap pacarmu sewaktu hatinya masih suci," timpal wanita itu lalu menunduk, "aku tidak ingin menyalahkan siapa-siapa karena dunia fana bukanlah urusanku lagi tapi melihatmu menyakiti adikku, aku serasa ingin memukul wajahmu untuk satu kali."

"Keluarga dari pihak ibuku memiliki garis keturunan Queen Harmony dan itu memungkinkan Shiho bisa mengendalikan es," Akemi menghela napas, "satu-satunya cara agar jiwanya kembali suci adalah berikan dia cinta yang tulus. Cinta yang berasal dari hatimu hanya untuknya. Kau mencintainya dengan segenap hatimu, 'kan?"

Shinichi mengangguk. Akemi tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi.

"Semoga berhasil, detektif. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Perlahan matanya terbuka dan dia melihat Shiho tengah bertarung mati-matian dengan Heiji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heiji kini terbaring lemah di lantai sembari mengingat-ingat masa-masa yang menyenangkan pada waktu yang lalu ketika dia bersama Harmony yang kini menjadi Shiho. Masa dimana mereka berdua berjanji akan bersahabat sampai mati. Masa dimana mereka berdua berusia lima belas dan berdansa di balkon belakang tertinggi istana ini. Pria berkulit moka itu bisa melihat adanya kesedihan di mata wanita itu walau dia hanya melihat sekilas.

'Kau pasti menderita karena cousinku, Harmony.' Batinnya sambil menatap wajah cantik Shiho.

Dia bangkit semampunya ketika melihat Shinichi memakai teknik pisau api* dan mengarahkannya ke Shiho. Dia berlari semampunya hingga pisau api itu menggores pinggangnya. Memang hanya sedikit goresan yang timbul dari pisau api Shinichi tapi rasa sakitnya luar biasa. Shiho terkejut dan hatinya sedikit tergerak melihat Heiji yang melindunginya.

'Suatu kemajuan hatinya menjadi luluh.' Batin Shinichi ketika melihat adegan tersebut.

Shiho terduduk lemas melihat sahabat lamanya terbaring lemah akibat luka gores tersebut. Tak sadar air matanya jatuh. Walau dia ingin membunuh pria itu karena telah membantu Shinichi bertahan hidup, Heiji tetaplah sahabat lamanya di masa lalu. Heiji memegang pipi Shiho.

"Kau tahu, Mony. Dua belas abad yang lalu tepat di ulang tahunmu yang ke lima belas, kau sangat cantik," Ujarnya lemah. Shiho tersenyum sedih, "Aku tahu."

"Aku juga tidak setuju ketika kau akan bertunangan dengan cousinku," Shiho memegang pergelangan tangan Heiji yang menempel di pipinya. Dia merasakan kehangatan, "Aku tahu."

"Dan aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak dahulu. Aku mencintaimu." Heiji berucap lirih dan jantungnya melemah. Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Shiho memeluk tubuhnya sambil menangis keras.

"LAVENDA! CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIA!" Shiho berteriak parau dan Lavenda––pelayannya datang tergopoh-gopoh bersama pelayan lain yang sepertinya adalah dokter dan perawat.

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya akan ke ruang perawatan." Balas Lavenda lalu membopong tubuh Heiji dengan bantuan sihir. Shiho memandangnya benci.

"Kau! Kau masih punya urusan denganku, Kudo-kun!" ujarnya lalu berniat menyerang Shinichi tapi sebelum Shiho menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh, Shinichi berlari ke arahnya dengan kencang dan memeluknya. Membuat hatinya sedikit berdesir.

"Kumohon, Shiho. Kembalilah kepadaku." Bisiknya sedih. Air mata Shiho mengering seketika dan Shinichi makin memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu. Sekarang aku mengerti betapa kau mencintaiku diriku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Cahaya biru muncul dari tubuh Shinichi dan Shiho mengerti akan itu.

Cahaya cinta.

Jiwa dengan cinta yang tulus akan memancarkan cahaya biru dalam peristiwa tertentu dan jika jiwa itu berada di dekat orang yang dia cintai dengan tulus, maka dia mencintai orang itu. Air mata Shiho jatuh lagi untuk ketiga kalinya dalam seumur hidup. Shinichi tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Shiho.

'Setidaknya aku sadar bahwa kaulah cinta sejatiku, Shiho. Maafkan aku.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedari tadi, Shiho terus menjaga mereka berdua. Dua pria penting dalam hidupnya kini tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shiho pada dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan mereka berdua. "Kesadarannya belum pasti tapi kami yakin mereka akan sadar dengan ramuan yang kuracik kemarin."

"Anda dokter muda di dunia nyata, bukan?"

"Sebenarnya di dunia nyata, aku seorang dokter muda tapi karena disini aku tidak punya alat, maka semuanya kuserahkan padamu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Dokter Freya."

Freya akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah memberi salam perpisahan pada Shiho. Wanita itu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Heiji dan menatap wajah Heiji dengan teliti. Kulit kecoklatan, wajah tampan, rahang tegas, dan satu lagi yang tidak pernah dia lupakan. Iris emerald. Dia bersyukur bahwa Jasper bereinkarnasi menjadi sosok Heiji yang selalu perhatian kepadanya. Shiho menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah pria itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jase." Bisik Shiho lalu menutup matanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Mony. Senang kau kembali seperti biasanya." Balas Heiji yang kini telah terbangun. Shiho merasakan sebuah telapak tangan berada di pipi kirinya. Itu tangan Heiji. Dia tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku ini tetap Harmony hanya saja...kini aku menjadi Shiho Miyano. Heiji, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga."

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata biru itu menatap mereka dengan cemburu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua jam kemudian**

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shiho setelah Shinichi sudah membuka matanya. Heiji baru saja pergi ke kamarnya tadi dan disinilah mereka berdua. Dia tertidur setelah melihat adegan I-see-you-ala-avatar antara Shiho dan Heiji.

"Minum ini agar perasaanmu tenang." Ujar Shiho sambil menyerahkan segelas air kepada pria itu. Wanita itu hanya menatap Shinichi dalam diam. "Kau tahu, Harmony. Kelihatannya kau lebih senang bersama Jasper. Kau mencintainya, bukan?"

"Kau ingin memanggilku Harmony atau Shiho seperti dulu?" Shinichi terkekeh, "Sepertinya Shiho saja. Aku lebih suka yang seperti dulu,"

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kau suka Heiji, ya?" ada nada tidak rela ketika Shinichi mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Shiho tersenyum jahil, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu, ya?"

"Ti-tidak. Siapa bilang aku cemburu?" ujarnya dengan nada gengsi. Shiho memutar matanya pelan, "Dasar cemburuan!"

"Ha ha! Aku hanya menganggap Heiji sebagai teman. Kau itu tunanganku dan aku mencintaimu. Sudah sepantasnya aku tidak berpaling dengan tunanganku. Tidak seperti orang lain yang menyelingkuhi tunangannya sendiri waktu itu."

Shinichi memandangnya sebal "Iya deh. Maafkan aku."

"Itu baru Kudo-kun yang kukenal." Timpal Shiho. Shinchi menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Shiho. Kau sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya bukan?"

Shiho mengangguk.

"Apa kau bersedia menjalin kembali hubungan kita yang sebelumnya telah rusak?" tanya Shinichi. Shiho berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana ya? Menurutku boleh-boleh saja tapi aku tidak ingin bertunangan dulu. Setelah kita sudah cukup dewasa, aku siap bertunangan denganmu."

Heiji datang sambil membawa kuki coklat bersama Twilight dan Amethys. Shinichi langsung tersenyum, "Twilight? Amethys? Bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Yang Mulia Ratu." Jawab Twilight sambil menaruh baki berisi kuki coklat di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Hormat kami, Yang Mulia." Ujar Amethys lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Shiho tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian bergabunglah bersama kami, Miss Crystal dan Miss Winstraw." Ujar Shiho, "dan anggap saja aku sebagai temanmu, Shiho Miyano. Aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil Ratu."

Kedua perempuan itu akhirnya bergabung bersama ketiga orang itu. Mereka berbincang-bincang sembari tertawa karena salah satu dari mereka membuat lelucon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali? Atau kau tidak benar-benar mati pada saat menangkap rusa biru itu?" tanya Heiji. Shiho memandangnya datar, "Jangan tanya apapun tentang itu. Aku serasa mati dua kali!"

"Aku dibangkitkan oleh Helena, pelayan setiaku." Tambah wanita itu. Amethys terdiam sejenak, "Helena? Helena Winstraw?"

"Mencariku, Methy?" tanya suara itu dari belakang. Amethys tertegun sejenak lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Helena telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum sumringah menatapi adiknya yang kini tengah terisak. Amethys segera bangkit dan memeluk kakakknya.

"Sudah lama sekali, kak. Kakak dari mana saja?" tanya Amethys sambil terisak memeluk kakaknya. Helena mengelus rambutnya pelan, "Aku di Maggieshier selama ini. Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu dan membuat kau hidup sendirian di Redstone."

"Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya, kak. Aku dirawat oleh Miss Twilight sekarang." Amethys mengusap air matanya.

"Dia penyihir yang hebat sekarang, Winstraw." Timpal Twilight.

Shiho tertegun. Betapa dirinya menginginkan peristiwa seperti ini terjadi padanya. Dia teringat Akemi.

'Apa yang dilakukan Akemi sekarang? Aku merindukannya.'

"Aku ingin membangkitkan Ran. Aku jadi merasa bersalah atas kematiannya." Ujar Shiho. Heiji menatapnya heran, "Harmony, apa kau gila?! Kau tidak bersalah atas itu!"

"Aku bersalah." Shiho menghela napas, "Helena. Mari kita lakukan lagi."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Heiji mencekal pergelangan tangan Shiho ketika wanita itu ingin berdiri, "Biarkan saja dia disana. Aku yakin kalau Ran adalah reinkarnasi orang itu maka aku tidak menyarankan kau membangkitkannya lagi."

"Astaga, Jasper! Mengapa kau sangat membenci Belazenne? Begitu-begitu dia tetap sahabatku di masa lalu. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu." Balasnya sambil melepaskan tangan Heiji yang melingkari pergelangannya.

"Aku mengerti dua belas abad yang lalu Belazenne mencampakkanmu tapi...sudahlah! Membahasnya membuatku malas." Tambah Shiho ketika Heiji ingin membuka mulutnya. "Begini, Shiho. Aku peduli padamu dan yang ingin kukatakan bukan masalah 'mencampakkanmu' itu. Jika Belazenne bangkit lagi, tunanganmu pasti akan mencurangimu lagi seperti dulu."

"Hey! Jaga mulutmu, Cosper!" timpal Shinichi kesal. Heiji meliriknya sebal, "It's Jasper."

"Oh, begitu ya. Kalau dia mencurangiku seperti dua belas abad yang lalu, kau bebas menikungnya kapan saja. Kebetulan sekarang aku sedang _free and single_." Ujar Shiho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi.

"Iya juga, ya." Heiji sudah sadar, "Shiho! _My darling,_ tunggu aku!"

"Artinya kau sangat bodoh, Dik." Timpal Twilight dengan setengah berteriak sementara Shinichi melotot marah ke arah Heiji yang mengejar Shiho, "Hey! Siapa yang kau panggil darling-mu, hah?! KEMBALIKAN TUNANGANKU!"

"Itu MANTAN TUNANGANMU, Leona!" balas Heiji sambil berlari. Shinichi makin kesal, "IT'S LEOR!"

"Dasar bodoh mereka berdua." Amethys langsung facepalm sementara Twilight yang mendengar ucapan Amethys hanya bisa sweatdrop. Shinchi dan Heiji sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Tunggu, katanya reinkarnasi orang yang bernama Bela..Belzen...entah siapa namanya itu sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu. Jadi jika dia ingin dibangkitkan lagi beserta jiwa aslinya, dia harus membutuhkan mayat utuh dan mayat wanita itu sudah tidak utuh lagi. jadi..." Amethys menggantungkan kalimatnya dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Amethys lalu berlari menyusul kakaknya. Twilight mengekor dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya lemah dan mendapati dirinya berada di peti mati dengan gaun putih. Shiho dan yang lainnya menatapnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Mouri." Sapa Shiho dengan nada dinginnya. Ran bangun dan duduk, "Aku...hidup...kembali? Apa aku ini hantu?"

Shinichi melirik Shiho gusar dan wanita itu hanya memutar matanya, "Wajar saja kalau dia panik karena kita membangkitkan dia kembali."

"Tenanglah Mouri, kau bukan hantu dan kau lihat aku, 'kan?" Ran mendongak ketika mendengar suara itu. dia makin panik, "SHIHO! KAU HANTU!"

Ran langsung pingsan. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop.

"Tunggu saja sampai dia bangun lagi. Bawa dia ke kamar tamu!" perintah Shiho pada beberapa pelayannya.

"Aku kagum dengan istana ini. Kau mengelolanya dengan baik, _my queen_." Puji Shinichi yang membuat Shiho tersipu walau tidak terlihat dari wajah datarnya, "Terima kasih, Kudo-kun."

"Sebenarnya ada empat cara untuk membangkitkan orang mati. Kau sudah tahu yang ketiganya, maka akan kujelaskan yang keempat. Cara itu tidak memakai mayat sebagai perantaranya. Cukup peti beserta isinya dan seperti yang kau lihat tadi, ritualnya sangat rumit. Itu sihir terlarang." Helena berucap seolah membaca pikiran Amethys. Gadis lima belas tahun itu menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Jika itu terlarang, mengapa kita menggunakannya?"

"Sebenarnya membangkitkan orang mati itu terlarang. Tapi, jika kau sudah terlewat merasa bersalah pada orang lain, kau pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah orang yang mati itu menjadi arwah gentayangan. Ibu juga membangkitkanmu ketika usiamu masih tiga tahun karena dia sangat menyayangimu," jawab Helena,

"Kau akan mengerti semuanya tentang itu ketika kau menyayangi seseorang terlalu dalam hingga ingin memakai cara apapun untuk mengembalikannya ke hidupmu." Tambah Helena sambil memperhatikan Shiho dan yang lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu mereka semua sedang berbincang di ruang makan. Bahkan Amethys dan Twilight ikut dalam makan malam ini. Banyak sekali makanan mewah layaknya di hotel-hotel. Mereka terkadang tertawa dan disinilah mereka. Ran sudah bangun dan Ran juga percaya tentang dua dunia yang berbeda ini.

"Kau harus kupanggil Belazenne atau Ran saja?" tanya Shinichi. Ran berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya Ran saja, Shinichi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Belazenne yang dulu. Maaf sudah meracunimu dengan ramuan cinta waktu dulu. Aku sangat egois."

"Aku sudah memaafkan semuanya, kok." Balas Shinichi. Ran menatapnya jahil, "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan mencekokimu lagi dnegan ramuan itu lagi."

Ran langsung melakukan _devil's laugh_. Heiji meliriknya Shiho, "Sudah aku bilang bahwa mantan tunanganmu itu lebih memilih Belazenne lagi daripada dirimu."

Dan Heiji mendapat tatapan tajam dari sepasang azure milik Shinichi.

"Yah, jika dia lebih memilih Belazenne...kau bebas memiliki diriku kapan saja. Ingat itu, Jase." Timpal Shiho yang membuat Heiji tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok tentang ramuan itu." ujar Ran, "sebagai Ran Mouri, aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah merebut Shinichi darimu. Sebagai Belazenne Vlameri, maaf aku telah memutuskan hubungan persahabat kita dulu."

"Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu. Sekarang mari menikmati masa kini." Balas Shiho.

"Ya!" jawab yang lainnya serempak.

"Tapi, apa kau masih dendam dengan penduduk kota Maggieshier ini? Mungkin sudah saatnya kau membereskan semua masalah disini." Ujar Ran lalu menyeruput kuah sup ayamnya, "Aku sudah mengembalikan semuanya ke sedia kala. Penduduk itu bahkan meminta maaf telah menganggapku sebagai pembawa sial. Kau tidak lihat?"

Ran menggeleng.

"Kau ini!" ujar Shiho sebal, "kau sudah bisa melakukan tehnik memekarkan kuncup abadi itu? Aku dengar kau belum sepenuhnya bisa."

Ran tertawa, "Itu ketika aku masih 17 tahun pada 12 abad yang lalu. Sebagai pengendali tanaman sejati, aku pasti sudah bisa melakukan tehnik rumit itu," Ran menyeruput kuahnya lagi, "kau pasti sudah menjadi pengendali es terhebat sepanjang masa seperti leluhurmu."

"Ayolah! Kita semua sudah menyaingi kekuatan leluhur kita. Pengecualian untuk Amethys, dia masih harus belajar banyak." Ujar Shiho dan ditanggapi dengan cengiran Amethys. Semuanya menjadi menyenangkan malam itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 ***Bom es: tehnik membentuk es menjadi bom yang dilakukan pengendali es.**

 ***pisau api: tehnik membentuk api menjadi bentuk pisau yang dilakukan pengendali api.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah ada ShinShi! Sudah lama banget ya. Sekarang sudah tahu siapa reinkarnasi Harmony, Leor, Jasper dan Belazenne 'kan?**

 **Sisa satu chapter lagi baru end.**

 **Mohon review...**


	8. ENDING

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Snow Queen © Hans Christian Andersen**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Warning:**

 **Dark Shiho, OC, OOC, Typo(s),EyD, alur kecepetan, aneh, gaje, and many..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** **An Old Legend"**

 ** _Sang Ratu telah murka dan dalam sekali tiupan, kota tersebut membeku selama seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Shiho yang merupakan reinkarnasi sang ratu bisa meneruskan atau malah mematahkan kutukan terhadap kota tersebut._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ENDING**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Disarankan mendengarkan lagu "A Thousand Year" dari Christina Perri khusus untuk chapter ini**

 **...**

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Shiho berdiam diri di balkon belakang istana untuk menenangkan diri. Perbincangan ketika makan malam benar-benar menaikkan moodnya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" wanita itu bisa merasakan napas seseorang itu di lehernya. Seseorang itu melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Menurutmu, Kudo-kun?"

"Sepertinya kita sama, Shiho. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur." Bisik Shinichi lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan akhirnya menatap pemandangan malam yang indah di balkon belakang istana.

Hening.

Hanya ada suara angin berhembus pelan yang mendominasi suasana canggung saat itu. Keduanya tidak ingin berbicara dan memilih menebak apa yang dipikirkan lawan bicara masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya ketika Lavenda melihatku berciuman dengan Belazenne, itu...salah paham." Shinichi akhirnya berbicara setelah hening yang cukup lama.

"Benarkah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi?"

Shinichi mengangguk, "Kau tidak salah dengar. Itu memang salah paham,"

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu ketika kita masih berusia lima belas tahun tapi rasa itu mulai ada semenjak aku berada disini untuk menenangkanmu dari depresi berat akibat kematian Rainna,"

"Aku sadar aku mencintaimu dan aku berniat memutuskan hubunganku dengan Belazenne tapi gadis itu terlalu egois. Maka dia memberiku ramuan cinta dan saat aku berciuman dengannya, aku masih dibawah pengaruh ramuan itu dan efeknya hilang setelah kau membuka pintu kamar itu."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi itu semua adalah salah paham. Aku...memaafkanmu."

Shinichi tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, portal yang menyedotmu masuk ke dunia magis itu...adalah perintahku. Aku ingin melaksanakan perang waktu itu dan akhirnya menyuruh Lavenda untuk mengawasimu. Setelah aku rasa kau siap, portal itu menyedotmu masuk. Maaf." Ujar Shiho sambil tertunduk.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf? Justru aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Jika portal itu tidak membawaku kesini, aku pasti tidak akan mengetahui siapa jati diriku sebenarnya dan jika portal itu tidak membawaku kesini, aku pasti tidak akan bertemu denganmu. Setidaknya aku juga berterima kasih pada wanita bermata bulan itu."

Hening lagi.

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Shiho dan menatapnya dengan intens. Jika ditimpa sinar bulan, Shiho makin terlihat cantik dengan gaun tidurnya. Shiho menoleh ke arah dirinya dan waktu terasa lambat ketika Shinichi menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir wanita itu. Waktu serasa berhenti untuk mereka berdua dan kehangatan menelusuri kalbu. Shinichi melepaskan pagutan bibirnya..

Bel angin yang ada di pintu balkon berdentang keras tanda salju pertama telah tiba. Serpihan salju berjatuhan dari langit dan mendarat di rambut pirang kemerahan milik Shiho. Shinichi tersenyum bahagia melihat wanitanya menatapnya dengan lembut. Tidak seperti tatapan dingin yang dulu Shiho berikan kepadanya setiap kali bertemu.

"Sepertinya besok cuaca akan bersalju. Bersiaplah untuk kehabisan makanan di musim dingin nanti," Ujar Shiho, "dan bersiaplah memainkan perang salju dan es seluncur besok."

"Itu baru Shiho milikku."

Shinichi mencium bibirnya lagi dengan penuh cinta. Dia tidak ingin melepas wanitanya yang berharga untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Angin berhembus pelan di malam itu,_

 _Bulan dan cahaya menjadi saksi atas bersatunya cinta kita,_

 _Semua kenangan manis terputar di kepalaku ketika kita berciuman,_

 _Untuk kedua kalinya di balkon setelah sekian lama,_

 _Layaknya Romeo dan Juliet,_

 _Bayangan akan dirimu terus berada di pikiranku,_

 _Andaikan dirimu hanyalah mimpi, aku ingin bermimpi setiap malam,_

 _Tempat dimana aku bisa mewujudkan harapan,_

 _Agar kau tidak bisa lepas dari pelukanku, cintaku._

 _Aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya, Shiho_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya the end juga! Akhirnya ada ShinShi juga. Maaf kalo endingnya kurang bagus. Terima kasih kepada **Error Boss** **,** **Anata 1703, Guest, Guest23,** **hiru nesaan** dan beberapa silent reader lainnya juga terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah mem-fav/follow fanfic ini.

sekian...


End file.
